Started With A Kiss
by ThePirate'sBride
Summary: Elizabeth finally acts on what she feels for Jack, lust. They start a passionate affair. But with complications and obstacles along the way, can they face the truth about what they really feel? Sparrabeth. Formerly Something More Than Before. I own nothin
1. Chapter 1 I Understand

Well, this is my new PotC fanfic, and it's Sparrabeth. The summary sucks, but I hope the story doesn't. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Something More Than Before

Summary: Elizabeth finally acts on what she feels for Jack, lust. They start a passionate affair. But with complications and obstacles along the way, can they face the truth about what they really feel? JxE.

Rating: PG-13.

Rated for: Language, possible violence, implied sex.

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 1 - I Understand_

Elizabeth looked down at the compass in her hand, and watched its arrow swirl around in circles. When it finally stopped, she followed its path with her eyes. She looked up to the helm and saw Jack standing there, peering through a telescope. Elizabeth refused to accept this. She was in love with Will. Wasn't she?

-----

Jack put his telescope back in his coat, and smiled. Oh, yes, he had seen Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye, as he had lowered the telescope. But he wasn't going to act on impulse and confuse the girl's emotions, like he normally did. This was a choice she had to make herself. And make it she did.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth was just behind him.

"Jack?" she said quietly.

"Yes, love?" Jack smiled.

"I've been thinking," she started. Jack waited for an expansion on this, glancing back over his shoulder to look at her. "And there's something I've been meaning to do for ages..." she went on flirtatiously.

Jack turned around to face her fully. "And what's –"

But he was cut off by Elizabeth's lips upon his. He was further surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by pulling her closer with his arms around her waist, and he kissed her back. He thought that she would be gentle and tender, but he was shocked when he realised that her kiss was full of passion and want.

When they finally broke apart, Elizabeth had her eyes closed, and she smiled as she opened them. He grinned back.

"I guess I was wrong when I said it wouldn't work out between us," Jack chuckled.

"What are you implying, Captain?" Elizabeth said seductively.

"I think that our journey is going to be much more..." Jack said mysteriously. "...satisfying."

"I can't help but agree," Elizabeth smiled, and leaned in and they kissed fiercely again, not caring if anyone saw them.

-----

Meanwhile, oblivious to his fiancée's actions, Will Turner was on board the _Flying Dutchman_. He had just seen his father for the first time, who had then, against his will, lashed Will, on the orders of the Captain, Davy Jones.

"I need to find this," Will told his father as they walked together below deck. He pulled out the picture of the key that Jack had supplied him with. "The key."

Wyvern, a poor sailor who had become so much a part of the ship that he was now part of the wall, opened his eyes at the mention of the key.

"Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart...no, don't stab the heart! If you stab the heart, then there's no-one to have the key. The _Dutchman_ must have a captain," Wyvern said wisely.

"Where is the key?" Will asked desperately.

"Hidden," Wyvern told him.

"Where is the chest?" Will asked.

"Hidden," Wyvern said again, and with that he disappeared back into the wall behind him.

_Well, that helped, _Will thought miserably.

-----

Jack and Elizabeth had parted once again, and Jack had gone back to his cabin, leaving Elizabeth standing out on deck. Norrington approached her with a knowing smile on his face.

"So," Norrington smiled. "I thought you were faithful to Will. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't be absurd," Elizabeth said. "I trust Jack, that's all."

"With your tongue?" Norrington challenged, before walking away, and Elizabeth was thankful he did, for she had no comeback.

-----

Jack sat at his table, which was littered with many maps, and empty rum bottles. He was trying to work out why Elizabeth had suddenly done that. Jack knew how much she cared for Will, so why was she beginning to be unfaithful? Had she finally realised that the eunuch didn't offer a life of adventure for her?

Oh, who was Jack kidding? Elizabeth just needed a bit of action while her dearly beloved was away. Unfortunately for Jack, though, he needed some too. And a man in his position, with few to no women on board, would take whatever was available and jump at the opportunity. It just so happened that Elizabeth was the only woman there.

-----

Elizabeth had decided to investigate Jack's sudden retreat to his cabin. Had she scared him away by being too forward? She slowly drew closer and eventually, when she summoned up the courage, knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" she heard Jack ask suspiciously. Elizabeth considered not answering and she turned to walk away, but it was too late. Jack had gotten up from his desk and answered the knock personally.

The door opened, making Elizabeth jump. She turned back around and smiled.

"'Ello, Lizzie," Jack smiled back. "Somethin' botherin' you?"

"Well," Elizabeth started. But Jack held up a hand to silence her. He moved aside and beckoned her inside.

"Come on, I don't bite," Jack joked. "You should know that." he added.

Elizabeth smiled coyly, and proceeded into Jack's cabin, him closing the door behind him, and following her.

She sat on the other side of his table, and waited as he sat down opposite her. He grabbed a half-full rum bottle, and pulled the cork out. He took a swig and placed the bottle back on the table.

"So," he said after swallowing, "what's on your mind?"

Elizabeth sat and fidgeted for a while, not looking at him. She could tell he was scrutinising her closely. When she looked up at him, for the first time since she had first laid eyes on him, he had a look of deep thought on his face.

"Jack, about what happened before..." she said, not knowing how to go on.

"What about it?" Jack asked, taking another drink. "You feeling guilty because you know that your dearly beloved would never do such a thing behind your back? Because I agree."

"I –" Elizabeth tried.

"He plays the game too safe," Jack told her. "He isn't daring, he doesn't take risks, and to be perfectly honest, he couldn't have rescued you from Barbossa and his crew of miscreants if he didn't have an experienced pirate with him."

"So you're saying that you were the main component in the operation?" Elizabeth asked, shocked by Jack's opinion.

"Not at all," Jack corrected her. "I'm merely suggesting that Will didn't have the guts to go all on his lonesome."

"So now you're saying that he needed a bit of company?"

"And someone at the helm," Jack said, nodding before having another drink.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth spat at him.

"You've told me that before," Jack said, "Get some new words."

"Oh, I have a word or two," Elizabeth said, beginning to rise from her chair.

"Well, go ahead, say them!" Jack shouted, standing, and knocking his chair to fall over behind him. Elizabeth was shocked; she had never seen Jack like this. It scared her a bit.

Jack was still standing, breathing heavily. It looked as though his sudden outburst had shocked himself a bit. He stopped glaring at Elizabeth, who now looked positively terrified, and cast his gaze down at a map.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said tentatively. She began inching her way around the table to stand beside him. He was a bit startled when he felt her lay her head across his back, and wrap her arms around him. She, in turn, was surprised when she felt his warm, calloused hand on hers.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Jack," Elizabeth said softly, "I understand."

* * *

So, how was that for the first chapter? That wasn't actually the beginning of the affair, by the way, it was a one-off in Jack and Elizabeth's minds. The affair comes a few chapters later.

QueenSerenity818 out.


	2. Chapter 2 It Makes You Feel

Well, I have to say, I was surprised with the number of reviews I got in the first day, but thanks! Anyway, here's the second chapter!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 2 – It Makes You Feel..._

For the next few days since Jack and Elizabeth had shared 'the kiss', Jack had remained distanced from anyone but a few of his most needed crew members. No matter what Elizabeth tried to convince herself, she always spun back round to the same conclusion. No matter how hard he tried to be discreet, Elizabeth could tell that Jack was avoiding her.

It was almost like she had suddenly lost her best friend. Before now, Elizabeth had never realised how much she had depended on Jack, not just as her Captain, but as her friend. He was always someone to talk to. Had Elizabeth spoiled that friendship by making a move?

-----

Jack, although he didn't know it, had been sussed by Elizabeth. Avoiding her was exactly what he'd been doing over the past few days. The increased hours spent in his cabin, and his unusual quietness was all down to the fact that he wasn't sure whether he was comfortable with Elizabeth right now. He didn't like the fact that she was going behind her fiancé's back. Jack had always been on reasonable terms with young Will Turner, apart from their initial introduction, of course.

Now, as Jack sat in his cabin, yet again, charting a course to who-knows-where, he heard a knock on his door, followed by Elizabeth's gentle voice.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked quietly. It was getting dark outside. The stars were coming out, the sky twinkling like a black desk covered with glitter. "Jack, I just want a few minutes with you."

"Door's open," Jack replied after a few minutes. Elizabeth let herself in, and shut the door behind her, not advancing any further into the room.

As she looked upon Jack, sitting at his desk, charting a course, with such concentration on his face, Elizabeth felt a growing sense of respect and admiration for the man. The sea, sailing, and this ship...really was his life. She was beginning to wish she'd left him in peace.

Jack made a tiny mark on the map with ink, and set his compass down. He looked up at Elizabeth with weary eyes.

"You wanted a few minutes?" Jack said. "Well, the next ten or so are yours. Sit down."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, but then moved to sit in the chair opposite Jack. He looked at her expectantly, a look of deep thought on his face again.

A long silence passed between them as Elizabeth thought of what she'd like to say. She didn't actually have a reason to come and talk to him, she had just wanted to. Elizabeth looked at her feet, fidgeting.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong with you?" Jack asked. He sounded quite worried. "You seem to be frightened of me all of a sudden. Have I done something to upset you?"

Elizabeth looked at him. He looked genuinely concerned. "No...It's just..."

"Are you beginning to regret the kiss?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Jack..." Elizabeth said softly. "I've been thinking about what you said about Will taking no risks, and being a bit boring –"

"I never once used that word."

"You were implying it, though," Elizabeth pointed out. Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "And I've been thinking...I quite like life as a pirate –"

"Exciting, isn't it?" Jack interjected.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "It's exhilarating. It gives you this rush..."

Jack was smiling at her like he'd never smiled at her before. It was the kind of look a mother gave her child when they had all grown up. It showed great fondness. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He seemed at home here.

"It does give you a rush," Jack said, still smiling. "It makes you feel as though your life is one worth living. It makes you feel..."

"...free," Elizabeth finished as he trailed off.

"Exactly," Jack said quietly.

"And the point I'm trying to make is..." Elizabeth went on, "...that's what kissing you felt like."

Jack was half-expecting her to say that's what kissing Will felt like. But as he listened for Will's name, he never heard it. Instead he heard her talking about himself.

"Me?" Jack repeated.

Elizabeth nodded. "There was something there, that wasn't there when I kissed Will all those times."

"Was it the taste of rum?" Jack joked.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Well, that was there, too, but that's not what was missing from Will's...I can't put my finger on it."

"I think it leaves the anticipation for when you do find out what it is, when you don't know immediately," Jack said wisely.

"That's the most sense you've made in years," Elizabeth said lightly. Jack smiled.

-----

Will's father, Bootstrap Bill, to his great regret, had just bound himself to the _Flying Dutchman _forever by playing a foolish game of Pirate's Dice with his own son, and another worthy opponent, Davy Jones.

"Why did you do that?" Will asked his father fiercely.

"I couldn't let you lose," Bootstrap said earnestly.

"It was never about winning or losing."

"The key...you just wanted to know where it was," Bootstrap said, understanding dawning on his face as he realised Will's plan. True enough, Will now knew the whereabouts of Davy Jones' key, and he was going to attempt to get it. Tonight.

-----

Elizabeth found herself locked in a light-hearted conversation with Jack, who was now smiling and laughing openly. They had discussed everything, from how they were going to find Will, to how weird they thought Gibbs was.

It was nice to be able to just talk to Jack without feeling guilty for betraying Will. Despite this, she knew that deep down; she did want to be more than friends with Jack. She wanted some excitement in her life. Now she knew how Will must have felt all those years. To want someone who didn't want you back.

Jack was also enjoying Elizabeth's friendly company. He loved their chats, their jokes, Elizabeth's beautiful smile...but deep down, he was still harbouring great concern.

* * *

Just so you know, Jack and Elizabeth are both secretly craving the other. But both don't want to hurt Will. Will they act on their desires? Well it says yes in the summary, so yes, they do. By the way, that wasn't considered a cliffy to me.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	3. Chapter 3 The Way It Was, Almost

I don't know why I named this chapter what I did, but it does kind of fit. Thanks for the lovely reviews, as ever, and enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 3 – The Way It Was, Almost_

Elizabeth left Jack's cabin about an hour later, glad that they had talked things through, and then had a good laugh about things afterwards. Elizabeth was starting to feel like everything was going back to the way it was. She shivered in the cool night air, and proceeded to her own cabin to go to bed. Inside Jack's cabin, he blew out a candle, and he too went to bed.

-----

The next morning was a bright and crisp one. The cold air nipped at everyone's fingers, and they all cursed the winter's frost. Despite all the cold and gloom, Captain Sparrow was at the wheel. After sneaking herself an extra ten minutes or so in bed, Elizabeth finally emerged from her cabin, and looked around the deck of the ship until her eyes rested on Norrington. She smiled and headed his way.

"Hey," she smiled sweetly as she approached. He turned around to face her.

"Hello," he said suspiciously, eyeing her closely as she drew closer.

"What's with the suspicious tone?" Elizabeth asked, taken aback.

"What's with the sweet, little 'will-you-do-something-for-me' tone?" Norrington retorted.

Elizabeth paused. "OK, here's the thing."

"Here we go," Norrington muttered.

Elizabeth glared at him before going on, "Listen, I would really appreciate it if you told nobody, especially not Will, about Jack and the kiss. Please do this for me."

"Are you and Jack actually together?" Norrington asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. We both agreed it would be best if we pretended it never happened...and I would be grateful if you did the same."

Norrington considered for a moment. "What's in it for me?"

Elizabeth had been prepared for that. "This."

She leaned in and gave him a fierce kiss, but not one as passionate as she had treated Jack to.

-----

As Jack shouted orders at Gibbs, his eyes caught something he thought he'd never see. Elizabeth was glued to Norrington via the mouth. Although Jack knew that Elizabeth felt nothing for Norrington, why did he still feel an unfamiliar feeling in his gut? Jack Sparrow could not be jealous of someone who had kissed him twice then requested that they forget it. Still, he felt like he wanted to kill Norrington for kissing Elizabeth. Surprisingly he wanted to kill Norrington more than usual.

He watched in silence as they pulled apart and he saw Norrington smile and nod his head. He saw Elizabeth say something, a single word, and then start to walk away. But she stopped walking, a look of shock upon her face, as she locked eyes with Jack. And she could swear that in that moment before he broke eye contact that she saw a tiny sense of hurt flutter across his tanned face.

-----

A few minutes later, Jack was back inside his cabin, after assigning Cotton to the wheel. Elizabeth was desperately rapping on his door.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried through the tiny gap in the double doors. "Jack, let me in!"

She heard a chair clatter behind the doors and a key being turned in the lock. Jack appeared at the door, a steely look on his face as he surveyed Elizabeth through his dark brown eyes.

"What?" he asked quietly. He did not sound angry, which surprised Elizabeth.

"About before, with Norrington –" Elizabeth started quickly.

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"Well, I saw you, and it looked as though..." Elizabeth stopped. She didn't know what it looked like.

"As though what?" Jack said. "As though I cared? Well, my dear, I'm afraid you were sadly mistaken."

He went to shut the door in her face, but he was stopped by Elizabeth's foot suddenly being there. He looked down.

"Elizabeth, move your foot."

"No," she said stubbornly. "I am not going anywhere until we sort this out."

"There is nothing to sort out," Jack told her coldly.

"Yes there is!" Elizabeth protested. "You looked hurt when you saw me kissing Norrington, and I want to know why!"

Jack finally looked up at her. "Come in, then."

Elizabeth smiled inwardly at her victory over the pirate. This time, he didn't wait for her to go inside first, but instead left her standing at the doorframe. He sat down at his desk again. He seemed to spend a lot of his time there.

Elizabeth shut the door behind her, and walked over to his desk, but this time she didn't sit down. She simply stood, looking down upon Jack.

"Jack, I am not going to just sit and listen to you talking your pirate logic," Elizabeth said. Jack looked up at her from his map, before standing up and walking round to her. She could feel him breathing on her neck.

"You wanna talk?" he whispered menacingly. "OK, let's talk. You go first. Answer the questions. Why were you kissing Norrington?"

He had moved to stand behind her. She didn't look at him. She stood firm.

"I was trying to make him keep quiet about me kissing you," Elizabeth told him honestly.

"Yes," Jack said. "I suppose it would be hard for ol' Norry to blab if you had your tongue down his throat."

Elizabeth turned around and slapped Jack. Jack's hand flew to his cheek, and he looked at her and smiled.

"Now this is a proper pirate negotiation," he said.

Elizabeth moved almost as close to him as she did when they were kissing. "Answer the questions," she whispered.

"Why was it, then, that when I kissed Norrington, you all of a sudden acted like I was the bad guy?" Elizabeth challenged.

Jack looked her right in the eyes. "I don't know."

"Play the game," Elizabeth smiled. "I answered your question, now answer mine."

"I did," Jack said quietly. He no longer had the tone of someone accusatory, but now looked quite put down.

Elizabeth looked at him. She had caused a red hand print on his cheek. She hesitantly reached up and stroked it.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said truthfully. She moved around him to leave, but his hand caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Maybe this is why," Jack said softly. He pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss that made her go weak at the knees. She wrapped her arms around him again. They broke apart, and Jack whispered against her lips, "I want you to myself."

He felt Elizabeth smile against him, and she whispered back, "At least until we find Will." She kissed him soundly, before turning and leaving.

For some reason, this time as she left Jack's cabin, she didn't think she would feel guilty for some months to come.

* * *

Well, the affair has officially...BEGUN! Dun...dun...DUN! 

I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters to come, because I have some rather big plot twists in mind as well as what an epilogue could be. Just so you know, Elizabeth and Will haven't 'done it' yet, but it will be implied that Jack and Elizabeth WILL. Not have, WILL!

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	4. Chapter 4 The Aftermath

This chapter is a bit sappy, so be warned. The name of the chapter isn't entirely relevant, but whatever! Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 4 – The Aftermath_

Jack watched the door with sorrowful eyes as Elizabeth left him standing there. He had been hoping she might stay, and they could talk, and discuss their future plans. What they would do if Will caught them and such. No matter, they could talk later. Right now, Jack needed a drink to calm him down. Hell, when did he not?

-----

It gave Elizabeth a sense of excitement about her that she was now 'involved' with a pirate. The risks and the possibility of being found out and caught hung around and gave her a great thrill, and made her happy that for once she was 'breaking the rules'.

She continued walking, not really heading anywhere, when Norrington cut across her path. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Did he know? No, he couldn't. How could he?

"What was that all about?" he asked, inclining his head towards Jack's cabin.

"Um...I went to talk to Jack, that's all," Elizabeth said feebly. Norrington raised an eyebrow.

"OK, after I kissed you, he looked hurt, and I wanted to know why, alright?" Elizabeth said, giving in to his stern face.

"Why did he look hurt?" Norrington asked. "Does he love you?" he added in a mock baby voice.

"No, he doesn't love me," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. "He looked hurt because..."

"Because?" Norrington urged.

Elizabeth faltered. "Because he wanted me to himself."

Norrington disguised his scoff with a cough, badly. "I find that hard to believe. You're just flattering yourself."

"You can go and ask him if you like," Elizabeth said, moving aside, pointing at Jack's cabin.

"You're alright," Norrington smiled falsely. "I would like to avoid contact with the man all the time, if I can thanks."

"So be it."

And with that, Elizabeth began to walk away.

"Elizabeth!"

She turned back around.

"Are you with him now?" Norrington asked quietly.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I am."

Without any more interruptions, Elizabeth proceeded to her cabin.

-----

This time it was Jack who was knocking upon Elizabeth's door. Although the door had no glass or windows, Elizabeth could tell who it was.

Therefore, she opened the door and smiled at him just as she had done before she had kissed him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," he said, smiling while looking deep into her eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Elizabeth said, stepping aside to let him past.

Jack was surprised at how different her cabin was from his. There were no maps, no empty rum bottles, nothing to create a mess. There were, however, two chairs in the corner, and Jack made a beeline for the one that looked the comfiest.

Elizabeth laughed when he sat down and sighed contentedly. "You took my chair," she said, sitting in the other one.

"Sorry," said Jack, smiling, as he rubbed his hands in front of the fire. "It's too cold out there."

"Yeah, but it's nice and warm in here," Elizabeth pointed out.

"What are you suggesting?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That it's warm in here, so maybe you'd like to stay longer?" Elizabeth told him. "Not to do anything, but just to talk."

"That's why I came here," Jack said. "I wanted to talk. Discuss our future."

"Like what happens if we get caught by Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Exactly what I meant," Jack said, his tone now serious.

"Well," Elizabeth said, moving over and sitting in Jack's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself steady. "As long as Will isn't here, that can't be a problem, can it?"

"No," said Jack, considering, "but when we find him, he'll want to spend lots of time with you."

"But he isn't exciting like you," Elizabeth pouted. Jack smiled.

"Then we can make the most of the time we have," he said, and he kissed her. This time he was gentle. He wanted to show Elizabeth care, and what she wanted, while he was all she had.

-----

Will, having escaped the clutches of Davy Jones' ship, the _Flying Dutchman_,was on board a ship under the command of the East India Trading Company. They had picked him up when they'd seen him in a longboat very far out in open water.

"Where are you heading?" Will asked a sailor.

"Tortuga, because it's the only free port left," the sailor replied, much to Will's satisfaction. Hopefully he could find Jack and his ship, the _Black Pearl_, there. It was one of the most likely places and one of Will's only remaining hopes.

-----

Jack had returned to the deck of his ship by now, and was now being spoken to by Gibbs.

"Aye," Jack said, nodding. "Adjust course and head there. She is needed on board."

"Aye, Cap'n."

Elizabeth approached him, and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump severely.

"Who is needed on board?" she asked curiously.

"Tia Dalma," he told her, recovering from the shock she gave him. "She can help us."

"With what?"

"The course, finding the chest, everything," Jack explained. "She knows everything, you see."

"I'd figured that out by now," Elizabeth said. She stood taller and pecked Jack on the cheek, something which didn't go unnoticed by various crew members. Jack glowered at them, and they rushed back to work.

"Hey, Lizzie," Jack went on quietly, leading her to the side of the deck. They both leant on the edge, looking down into the crystal clear water they were sailing on.

"Mmm?"

"Would you like to join me in my cabin later, for a little surprise?" Jack asked, looking at her. Still, she looked down at the water.

"It's not _that _kind of surprise," Jack said quickly, thinking she may have gotten the wrong idea from his request. "But it is a surprise nevertheless."

Elizabeth looked up at him, smiling. "I'd love to."

"Great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go sort something out."

"OK."

-----

The _Black Pearl's _crew member who was in charge of cooking was thoroughly surprised when he received a visit from the Captain himself. That was a very rare occasion, especially in his lowly position.

When Jack told the cook what was asked of him, the cook was overwhelmed with the feeling of self-importance Jack had unknowingly given him. He set straight to work on the task set, and he knew he would not stop until he was done, and everything was perfect.

-----

Later that night, Elizabeth was sitting alone in her cabin, reading a book in the quiet. She therefore jumped when there was a knock on her door. She got up, not before marking her place, and opened it. She was not at all surprised to find Jack standing before her.

"Everything's ready. Would you like to join me?" Jack said happily, holding out his arm so that she could link him.

Elizabeth linked arms with him, and shut the door behind her. They walked across the abandoned deck; all the crew members were below deck eating supper. The anticipation of what Jack had planned mixed with the ghostly silence of the ship was enough to make Elizabeth excited like a little girl.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, a smile on his face, as he placed his hand on the handle.

Elizabeth nodded excitedly, and Jack opened the door, stepped through, and beckoned her inside.

Elizabeth looked around the room, and looked at Jack in surprise. "Jack, you didn't have to do this."

"I know," Jack said, shrugging, "but I wanted to."

For where all his maps and rum bottles should have been, there was a table, with lit candles in the middle and red roses lying around the candles, and there was a meal for two on the plates.

* * *

Well, Jack is celebrating him and Elizabeth getting together by having a romantic meal for two. The two are not in love, although this chapter kind of implies that they are.

I am really sorry for Jack being so OOC, but it's crucial to the plot, which I have now fully worked out.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Mess With Love

This chapter implies that Elizabeth wants to have sex with Jack in the future, so be warned! By the way, the review about cannabis was just a joke between me and my friends, we aren't druggies! Lol, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 5 – Don't Mess With Love_

Elizabeth couldn't believe that Jack had done this for her; even Will hadn't done this for her. And when your 'bit on the side' does more for you than your fiancé does, then you know that something's wrong. Then again, Jack wasn't her 'bit on the side', he was her boyfriend for the time being. It was strange for Elizabeth to think of Jack as her boyfriend; it had always been Will in her eyes.

No, she couldn't let herself think lower of Will simply because of the gestures that Jack had surprised her with. She wouldn't let herself fall in love with Jack. She couldn't. There was too much at stake, and too much to lose. She loved Will, and that was how it would stay.

"Sit down," Jack smiled. He looked truly happy, for a change. Elizabeth smiled back and made her way to the table. Jack sat at his usual place, opposite her.

He pulled a bottle of red wine out of seemingly nowhere, and filled both of their glasses.

"I'm only having one, Jack," Elizabeth said warningly.

"Fine by me, love," Jack said, smiling, "just take your time on that one."

As Elizabeth raised the glass, she saw Jack still with a happy smile on his face. He looked up from pouring into his wine glass and caught her staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why do you look so happy?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing as she took a drink.

Jack considered for a moment. He was going to sound like a real sap saying this, and it was so corny, but there was no other way to say it.

"It's nice to have someone to care for," he said. "Especially when it's you I'm caring for."

Elizabeth blushed a deep red, enough to match the wine she was drinking. Jack could only smile wider.

The rest of the meal was passed with much laughter and witty remarks from Jack. Elizabeth could only look on and smile at him. As he took his last drink of wine, she knew that both had enjoyed themselves and each other's company immensely.

By this time, Elizabeth was getting quite drowsy. She also noticed Jack's eyelids struggling to stay open. Finally, he stretched his arms out in front of him, and yawned widely.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Jack said exhaustedly, standing up and heading towards a four-poster bed in a corner of the cabin that would have been hidden had Elizabeth not looked around the room enough. "Feel free to leave whenever."

The only preparation Jack made to go to sleep was to take of his boots and climb into the bed. Elizabeth stood up and took off her boots too. She walked slowly over to Jack's bed, and noticed he already had his eyes closed. She walked around the other side of the bed, and quietly climbed in. One of Jack's eyes sleepily opened, and he smiled faintly as Elizabeth cuddled into him. She reached up and kissed him briefly, before laying her head across his chest, his arm holding her tightly. Within minutes, they were both asleep.

-----

Jack awoke the next morning to find Elizabeth still soundly asleep on his chest, a content smile on her face. He looked down and smiled at her as she began to stir. Her sleepy eyes fluttered open and looked up at Jack.

"Morning," she said happily as she lay on his chest again, closing her eyes aswell.

"Mornin', love," Jack replied, giving her a little squeeze. She opened her eyes and propped her head up with her arm on the pillow, looking at Jack while smiling. Jack looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Last night was really great," she said. "Thankyou."

She leaned over and gave him a long, deep kiss. They broke apart and Jack smiled back at her.

"No problem."

Elizabeth giggled. "I don't want to leave."

"So..." Jack said, fiddling with some of her golden hair between his fingers, "don't."

"OK," Elizabeth replied without hesitation. "Do you mean permanently?"

"If you want to stay here permanently, you can," Jack told her, caressing her cheek. She smiled under his touch.

"There's one thing I'm not entirely comfortable about," Elizabeth said slowly, her face becoming serious.

"What's that?"

"We're not messing with love here, are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"No."

"Good. So this is like an arrangement?"

"Call it whatever you want, love," Jack smiled, laughing, "the main thing is, we're both going to be satisfied during this."

Elizabeth giggled and playfully slapped his chest. "Jack!" she scolded lightly.

"What?" Jack said innocently.

"Will and I haven't even done anything..." Elizabeth stopped. "That was too much information, wasn't it?"

Jack put on a mock thoughtful face, and put his finger on his chin. "Just a little, love."

Elizabeth laughed. Jack looked around at her and started laughing too.

"With any luck, we could get to that stage," Elizabeth said suggestively.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "The dearly beloved doesn't get that privilege?"

"The dearly beloved isn't here, is he?" Elizabeth smiled mischievously.

"I suppose not," Jack smiled, kissing Elizabeth again.

-----

Elizabeth emerged from Jack's cabin minutes later, and Norrington was quickly on her case.

"You spent the night in Jack's cabin?" Norrington asked incredulously.

"We had dinner, and then we went to sleep. That's all," Elizabeth said, getting annoyed by Norrington's persistence.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Norrington asked.

"Well you're going to have to," Elizabeth said angrily, "because that's the truth."

"I can see you and Will having a serious fight over this," Norrington said, an air of warning in his voice.

"If Will doesn't find out, then we don't have a problem," Elizabeth said stubbornly.

"What if you fall for Jack?" Norrington sighed.

"This is just an arrangement so that we have someone to cling to while we have nobody else," Elizabeth told him, "so we agreed this morning that we weren't dealing with love."

"Good luck," Norrington said sincerely. Elizabeth looked away and walked around him, and didn't turn back around.

* * *

Wow, Norry really knows how to tick Liz off, eh? Please don't flame for sex references!

Please review!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected

This chapter includes a little surprise from the ending of DMC, so if you haven't seen it, don't say I didn't warn you for spoilers! Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 6 – Unexpected _

Over the next few days, Jack and Elizabeth's newly established relationship became general knowledge on board the _Black Pearl_. People could be heard talking about it twenty-four-seven. Well, they hadn't exactly tried their hardest to keep it secret. They could be seen holding hands as they walked, Jack whispering into Elizabeth's ear while she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

In fact, many of the crew members had noticed that since Jack and Elizabeth had gotten together, there had become less and less mention of Will, and nobody was trying as hard to find him anymore. Instead, they were now focusing on picking up Tia Dalma, which was growing sooner. The ship was nearly at its destination, and Jack took charge more than usual as they drew ever closer.

Elizabeth's fascination of why they needed such a woman on board was growing. If nobody was that bothered about Will anymore, then why go and get her? When she asked Jack this, he had an answer she had forgotten.

"Simple, love," Jack said, "we need the chest, remember?"

"Why don't we just pull in at land?" Elizabeth asked. It seemed like a much easier option to her. "Davy Jones can't get you there."

"Because she helps many sailors," Jack told her, "mainly us. But we're planning to sail for as long as possible after picking up Tia Dalma. We want to pace ourselves before we head to Tortuga.

"Why?"

"So we can sort everything out," Jack explained calmly. "We need time."

Elizabeth nodded; she understood.

-----

Tia Dalma sat in her shack on the river. She knew that Jack, his crew, and his girlfriend were approaching. She also knew why and how her presence on board would help the young woman who Jack was calling his girlfriend. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, she didn't know why.

And so, it didn't surprise Tia Dalma when there came a knock on her door. Even before they opened it so she could actually see who it was, she said, "Jack, you may come in."

Sure enough, Jack Sparrow, holding Elizabeth's hand, and followed by a few crew members, including Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti, walked through her door.

"I know why you have arrived here," Tia Dalma said matter-of-factly. "You have come for my presence on board your ship."

"I don't know how you do that," Jack said, frowning, "really, I don't." Tia Dalma smiled. She stood up and moved around to Elizabeth.

"You..." she said mysteriously, pointing to Elizabeth, "...you shall find yourself carrying a great burden, and it may save you from loneliness."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Tell the one you love most, he will understand," Tia Dalma said wisely.

Elizabeth nodded, not knowing what this woman was talking about. She looked up at Jack, who shrugged. All Elizabeth knew was that the one she would tell was Will, not Jack. She loved Will the most. Not to mention, Will was the only one she loved.

She sat back down at her desk, waiting for Jack to speak.

"Yes, we need you on board," Jack said, somewhat nervously, "and you obviously know why."

"You need the chest, correct?" Tia Dalma asked. "And you seek something else," she went on, pointing again at Elizabeth, "...the man you love."

"That's right," Elizabeth said, nodding.

"I knew it was true," Tia Dalma said indignantly. "And I also know about you two."

Elizabeth gasped and looked up at Jack. "How does she know?" she whispered furiously.

"I don't know," Jack whispered back, frowning again.

"I hope you both know what you've gotten yourselves into," Tia Dalma said quietly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Jack felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand tighter as she spoke, "Yes, we do."

"And all of you, including William Turner can end up hurt by the end of this," Tia Dalma went on.

"We don't intend to hurt anyone," Elizabeth stated firmly.

"It may not be your intention, but it is likely," Tia Dalma told them.

"Can we just go?" Jack asked wearily, tired of Tia Dalma's dire warnings.

Tia Dalma smiled. "Whenever."

Jack turned to leave. "Wait."

He turned back around. "What?"

"There is someone we have forgotten," Tia Dalma said knowingly. She looked over to the stairs in her shack. Everyone else looked too. Who was descending the stairs? The boots on the person's feet could be heard hitting each step.

Everyone gasped and Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands as none other than Hector Barbossa stepped down from the last step. Barbossa smiled. Tia Dalma turned to face Jack.

"Room for one more?" she asked, smiling. Jack had both his eyebrows raised.

"How...?" he muttered.

"I'll explain on the ship," Tia Dalma said hastily.

Jack led them all out, still holding Elizabeth's hand.

"Is this a bad thing?" she whispered to him as they left the cabin and climbed into the little rowboat they had arrived in.

"Possibly, but we'll try and work around it," Jack told her, pecking her on the cheek.

-----

Will was still quite far away from arriving in Tortuga; the ship had been made to make port in other legal places before heading well on their way. Just as long as he stuck around in Tortuga for a bit, he might find Jack and Elizabeth soon.

He looked down at the key in his hand; the key that had caused so much trouble. He was tempted to throw it overboard, but that would mean that his trouble and efforts would all have been in vain, and he was _not _in the mood for that.

-----

The little rowboat sat in silence other than the gentle sound of the oars hitting the water as they travelled slowly to the shore.

"So..." Jack said uncomfortably, trying to make conversation, "...how did Hector come to join us again?"

Barbossa glared at Jack. He hated his first name, and Jack knew it.

"Voodoo, Jack," Tia Dalma explained quietly. Jack nodded and silence surrounded them once more.

* * *

Oooh, Barbossa's back! Will this cause trouble on board?

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	7. Chapter 7 How Wrong He Was

More sex references in this chapter, along with a very drunk Giselle! Lol, enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 7 – How Wrong He Was_

Will was relieved when he stepped off the ship he had been sailing on for the past few weeks, and breathed in the fresh aroma of alcohol as he stepped into Tortuga's port. It was a relief to be free of East India Trading Company property, and to be in a place filled to the brim with pirates and fellow scallywags.

"Ahh," Will sighed as he smelt the unmistakeable smell of rum. He headed to the nearest pub. Walking by all the people, he could suddenly see why Jack liked this place so much. A man could feel free here; a man could _breathe _here. Albeit, he might choke if he did breathe, but the freedom was worth it.

He stepped into the pub and immediately was nearly knocked flying by a couple of fighting pirates. Shrugging, he walked on. He approached the barman behind the bar.

"A tankard of rum," Will said loudly, trying to be heard over the deafening racket. The barman nodded and moved away, shuffling back a few seconds later with Will's rum. He passed it over, Will nodding his thanks.

He carefully navigated his way through the many pirate brawls, the loose stools and the bottles on the floor that he was sure he would slip on. Now, _that _would be a scene. He spotted an empty table and made for it with great haste.

He sat down and drank a gulp of his rum. He had to admit, he was a rum virgin, but after having one gulp, he could see why Jack loved the stuff so much. True enough, it smelled absolutely _vile_, but it was surprisingly nice.

Despite the unmistakeable crowdedness of the pub he was in, Will couldn't help but feel alone at his puny little table. He was soon put out of his misery, though, when a pretty young blonde girl sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders and swaying slightly. Wow, she was hammered!

"Alright, darlin'?" she asked, slurring her words. "Ya 'ere all on ya onesies, then?"

Will looked up at her. He'd seen her somewhere before. "Yeah," he said.

"Oh, that's good, innit?" she said in an unusually high voice. "'Cause I am 'n 'all."

Will smiled at her unenthusiastically. "I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind."

"I'd like to be alone..." the woman said; now swaying dangerously after swigging from a dangerous looking concoction in her hand; it was green and purple. "...with you." The woman giggled, almost falling off the chair.

"Sorry to disappoint, lady," Will said in disgust, "but I have a fiancée."

"Wha'?" the woman asked, undeterred. "She never cheated on ya with someone behind your back?"

"No!" Will yelled at her. The woman's grin was wiped from her face, but it returned very quickly. She pulled a piece of paper from down her dress (Will's eyes widened greatly), and gave it to Will.

"Tha's my address, it is," the woman said, extremely drunk, pointing to the piece of paper in Will's hand. "Come see my tonight."

"No, I love my fiancée," Will said determinedly.

"Well she cannit love ya that much, can she?" the woman said, raising her eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?" Will asked, his eyes narrowing. "Do you know her?"

"I don't see 'er around anywhere, do you?" the woman asked. "Where is she if she loves ya?"

"She's on a ship, with..." Will started, trailing off, "...Jack Sparrow."

"Oooooh," the woman exclaimed. "Ya dinnit wanna trust Jack to keep his hands off 'er, mind."

After the woman said that, it suddenly hit Will who she was. It was Giselle; one of Jack's prostitutes, or girlfriends, whichever, who delighted in slapping him across the face whenever they saw him. Will also remembered the time when she'd slapped _him _across the face. Oh, he wasn't happy now.

"Listen, _Giselle_," Will said bitterly, "I'm...not...interested," he said, tearing the piece of paper in half every time he said a word.

"Oi!" Giselle shouted, "Ya could've at least gimme my paper back; I need it for other men!"

And with that, she stood up, slapped him across the face, _again_, and stormed off, almost falling over.

"Stupid bimbo," Will muttered under his breath.

Giselle turned back around and shouted back to him, "I heard that!" before sticking her nose up in the air and marching off again.

Will, taking another drink from his tankard, wondered how staying faithful ended up with him getting a slap across the face and a woman from Tortuga hating his guts. Most _normal _women would accept that the man loved his fiancée and wanted to be left alone.

Giselle did have a point though, and Will made a mental note to keep a weather eye out for the _Black Pearl_ and to get on board as soon as physically possible to prevent Jack making a move. He didn't need to worry about Elizabeth looking for an affair; he knew that she wasn't the kind of person to go and do that behind her love's back.

Will didn't know how wrong he was, because at that very moment, Jack and Elizabeth were enjoying a total make-out session, courtesy of Elizabeth's suggestion.

-----

Jack and Elizabeth broke apart, both running out of breath.

"Well, I was planning a little somethin'-somethin' for us tonight, but I'm afraid I'm too tired now!" Jack laughed.

Elizabeth laughed, then realised what he just said. "Were you really?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, you said you wanted to, and I thought tonight may be the night," Jack said, shrugging.

"Oh, Jack," she said, kissing him again. Then her tone turned mischievous as she whispered in his ear, "Tomorrow, then."

"Fair enough, m'lady," Jack said, but then his face turned serious. "But are you sure?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, "Besides...I want to, and Will isn't here, is he? You're the only other choice I have," she went on, playing with one of his dreadlocks.

Jack smiled. "Well, if I have to, I suppose so."

Elizabeth laughed. "You know you want to."

Jack considered for a moment. "You're right, I do."

And with that, they resumed their make-out session.

* * *

I know it says 'tomorrow' in the chapter, but it probably won't be next chapter, which will focus mainly on Will in Tortuga.

Question: Should I make Will go and sleep with Giselle due to being drunk out of his mind? Or should he be a good little virgin?

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	8. Chapter 8 A Few More Drinks

Well, as far as I could tell, about the same amount of people wanted Will to be a good little virgin as the amount of people who wanted him to sleep with Giselle, so I haven't quite made up my mind yet. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 8 – A Few More Drinks_

Lord Cutler Beckett sat at his desk in his office in Port Royal. According to his faithful assistant, Mr. Mercer, there was still no word on the whereabouts of the chest containing Davy Jones' heart. And no matter which way you sliced it, Beckett wanted that chest, fast. Governor Weatherby Swann, also known as Elizabeth Swann's father, stood before Beckett, his hands in shackles. He was waiting for Beckett to speak.

"Are you aware of where your daughter is?" Beckett asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"No," the Governor said firmly.

"Would you like to know where she is?" Beckett said, looking up at the Governor.

"Do you know where she is?" the Governor asked, a tiny glint of hope in his eye.

"We have an idea."

"An idea cannot lead me to her, or provide me with a cure for the doubt and worry that keeps me awake at night," the Governor said, the hope in his eyes vanishing.

"No, but we can send a ship to pursue this idea..." Beckett said, "...and we may produce some leads from it."

"I am not willing to trust you, or to take that risk," the Governor said bitterly.

Mr. Mercer, who had been hiding quietly in the shadows, appeared and spoke.

"She was last seen on the island of Tortuga," he told the Governor, who turned to face him.

"Do you know where she went from there?" the Governor asked desperately.

"She left in the company of a former ally," Mr. Mercer said, before he spat out the name, "...Jack Sparrow."

The Governor was surprised to hear this. "Jack Sparrow?"

"And..." Beckett said, standing up and walking over to a small table, where there was a case, "...the previous owner of this sword."

Beckett opened the case to reveal a perfectly crafted and rarely used sword. It was the sword of the former Commodore Norrington.

"She's with Sparrow and Norrington?" the Governor asked incredulously.

"An interesting pair," Beckett mused, "but it seems that the ex-Commodore was so desperate for life on the seas, that he has turned to piracy, and taken up a job on board Jack's ship, the _Black Pearl_."

"What has happened to the man?" the Governor said pitifully.

"Indeed," Beckett muttered. He turned back around to face the Governor.

"Of course..." Mr. Mercer went on, "...we don't know _why _she is with Jack and Norrington. That's where you can help us."

"Help you do what? Find my daughter so that you can arrest her and then hang her?!" the Governor cried.

"She is on the run from the law," Beckett reminded him, as if he needed reminding, "and as Lord Cutler Beckett, it is part of my job to make sure that she is caught and given the punishment she was sentenced with and deserves."

"She is _not _on the run from the law," the Governor said defensively. "She only left because she wanted to find –"

But the Governor stopped talking before he said something he knew he would regret.

"Go on," Beckett urged him.

Mr. Mercer studied him closely. "He means William Turner," Mr. Mercer deduced.

The Governor turned to look at him. "What gave you that idea?"

"Who else or what else would she do such a thing for?" Mr. Mercer explained.

"No-one," the Governor admitted quietly.

"Exactly," Mr. Mercer smiled.

-----

Will had had quite a lot to drink since Giselle had left him sitting there. He was now seeing triple of everything...or double...he couldn't count very well at the moment. He had a sudden urge to burst into song...but he thought better of it and ignored it. Oh, he wanted to sing! No, he couldn't sing. And he meant that; he could _not _sing.

What he wanted, what he really _needed_, was some company. He found the torn pieces of Giselle's address on the floor close to where he'd been sitting and he put them together. He read it, though he couldn't figure out for the life of him how, and left his now empty seventh tankard of rum on the table and staggered towards the door. Already he could tell there was going to be one hell of a painful hangover in the morning.

After walking into each side of the doorframe several times (each), he finally managed to make it through the door out onto the streets of Tortuga. It had died down a reasonable amount but there were still many drunken people about.

He somehow managed to navigate his way through the rotating streets until he stood, barely, outside a door that he was sure was Giselle's. Clearing his throat audibly, he knocked.

Within minutes, the pretty blonde had answered. She, too, had obviously had a few more drinks after abandoning Will in the pub; she smelled strongly of ale.

"Helloooooo," Will smiled goofily; Giselle giggled in a very high-pitched voice.

"You're the dude from the pub, ain't ya?" she asked, still giggling annoyingly.

Will grinned cheekily, nodding rapidly.

"I knew you'd soon come find me!" Giselle said, gently pushing him on the shoulder. Of course, in Will's condition, that wasn't a very bright idea. He fell over.

Giselle could only point and laugh. Yes, she had definitely been drinking. A lot.

"Shurrup," Will mumbled, still grinning widely.

"OK," Giselle said, ignoring him. She pulled him up by his hand and he collapsed on her, almost falling over again. What a pair they were!

Before any protest could be heard from Will, Giselle grabbed his hand and dragged him in, locking her lips with his. Will, too drunk to protest, could only follow. Or in his case, be dragged.

-----

On board the _Black Pearl_, Elizabeth was sitting in her cabin. She was incredibly nervous. It was getting later, and it was growing darker outside. After five minutes of restless waiting, she decided to go and call on Jack, and then they would take it from there.

She knocked anxiously on Jack's door. "Jack?" she asked hesitantly.

"Be with ya in a minute, love," came Jack's voice from inside. She couldn't tell his mood from his voice. "Just making it a bit special for ya."

Elizabeth was too nervous to even try and work out what this could mean.

When Jack came to the door, he didn't let her look inside. Instead, he told her to cover her eyes, which she did. As an extra precaution, no doubt, she almost immediately felt his hands over her eyes, and he began to lead her inside the room.

They had ventured into the room, and Jack took his hands off her eyes, and she opened her eyes.

* * *

Don't you just hate it when I do that? Well, you'll find out what's special next chapter!

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	9. Chapter 9 Rose Petals And Candlelight

Thanks for the good reviews as usual! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was essential! Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 9 – Rose Petals and Candlelight_

In front of Elizabeth was Jack's four-poster bed. Elizabeth felt a rush of affection for Jack as she saw that the floor and the pillows on the bed were littered with petals taken from red roses. Surrounding the bed, and covering the entire room, were beautiful lit candles, their light making Jack and Elizabeth's shadows dance on the wall. Elizabeth looked around at Jack, who was smiling.

"Jack, I can't believe you did this..." she said affectionately, "...for me."

"Well, I thought that your first time should be special," Jack said simply.

"Will wouldn't have done this," Elizabeth remarked quietly.

Jack moved closer to her, and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not Will, though."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, turning to look up into Jack's warm eyes. "Thankyou," she whispered.

"No problem," he whispered back, pulling her into a deep kiss. She responded immediately.

Jack gently, in case Elizabeth protested in any way, pushed her further and further until together they fell onto the bed. They had stopped kissing and Elizabeth pulled Jack's shirt over his head.

"You're eager," he laughed as she threw the shirt onto the floor. She smiled devilishly and kissed him again. And then, everything seemed to become a romantic blur as hands scrambled at clothing, and then everything seemed to fall into place.

-----

Will was surprised when he woke up next to a pretty blonde and was...naked. Why was he naked? His eyes widened in shock. He sat bolt upright. Giselle stirred next to him, her eyes fluttering open. She groggily looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, yawning widely.

"We didn't...you know...did we?" Will asked, praying the answer was no.

"Well," Giselle said, sitting up, "we were going to...but you lost your confidence," she said, casting a glance down at his...ahem.

"So we didn't sleep together?" Will asked, ignoring the insult on his doo-dah.

"No," Giselle said, shaking her head.

"Good," Will said happily, scrambling out of the bed and quickly putting all his clothes on. He raced out of the door, down the stairs and slammed the front door behind him, but Giselle was too tired and hung-over to listen or even care.

He stumbled out onto the streets of Tortuga, again, and made his way straight to the docks. He shielded his eyes from the sun and searched carefully for the ship with black sails that he knew to be the _Black Pearl_. To his great dismay, the ship wasn't there.

He dejectedly walked slowly back to the pub where he'd met Giselle last night. He was going to get hammered...again. It was all he felt like doing, and there was not much else you could do on a bright Tortuga morning.

He stepped into the pub to find everyone sitting at a table talking in civilised voices. Maybe the violence, swearing and overly drunkenness came later in the evening.

He ordered a tankard of rum, and sat at the table he sat at the night before, which was actually empty.

He was so relieved that he hadn't slept with Giselle that he was going to have an extra tankard of rum than last night to celebrate. That meant eight. Oh, boy.

As he drank the rum, he started thinking of Elizabeth. He wondered what she was doing at this moment in time. She was probably just waking up, or perhaps she was already out on deck. All he knew is, she would never forgive him if he'd had an affair.

-----

When Elizabeth woke up next to Jack, wrapped in his arms while facing him, all the previous night's events came immediately flooding back to her. She smiled as she looked at his still-sleeping face. She reached up and pushed a dreadlock from his face. She snuggled closer; he was so warm. Her movement seemed to wake him up, as he popped an eye open. He started playing with her hair again.

"Morning," he smiled. "You OK?"

"Trust me," Elizabeth smiled back, "I'm just fine." She kissed him again. "Is it just me...or can you see that happening a lot more often?"

"Yes, I believe I do," Jack laughed. They got on so well. They talked and laughed, and everything was just dandy. But they both knew that soon, like when Will finally arrived on board, for instance, that it was over, forever. And forever seemed to be arriving a little too soon for both of them.

-----

Tia Dalma sat alone in her cabin on Jack's ship. She had known of the activities that Jack and Elizabeth had just ventured on for quite some time now. She hoped for both of their sakes, including young William, that what she was sure would happen, wouldn't, because if it did, then there were going to be some problems.

She closed her eyes and focused on the future. Elizabeth swam into view, followed shortly by Jack. They were standing on an island. Jack had the key to Davy Jones' chest, and was talking vaguely to someone. Elizabeth was standing behind Jack, looking frightened of something. Her eyes looked as though they were seeking those of whoever Jack seemed to be negotiating with. They were pleading, as though not to do something.

Tia Dalma focused on further in the future. Elizabeth was sobbing, tears streaming down her face. They were standing in Jack's cabin, and Elizabeth seemed to be talking directly to her.

"Please...do something..." she begged at her feet. "There must be a way..."

Tia Dalma heard something vaguely like "Barbossa..." and then everything went black.

Tia Dalma was back in her cabin on Jack's ship. Something was going to happen on that island, something that could change everything. And there was no doubt that it wouldn't happen if Elizabeth and Jack hadn't started the affair. She wished she knew what it was, but her knowledge only went so far. As far as she knew, there was nothing she could do. But there was still hope.

* * *

For once, I'm not just making up plot twists without thinking them through. I have worked out the full plotline, so the end of that chapter was important!

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	10. Chapter 10 Unwanted Warnings

OK, there is quite a lot of narrative in this chapter, but most is important. Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 10 – Unwanted Warnings_

Tia Dalma reflected on what she had just seen; an island, an unknown island, a key in Jack's hand, and a frightened looking Elizabeth. And it was all amounting to something. She had also detected a tiny hint of fear in Jack's eyes, from what she could see. She knew that she couldn't let Jack and Elizabeth go on with the affair. There was too much at stake; too much to lose; too many people to be hurt by two others' ignorant actions.

She had to warn them; she had to stop them. But would they listen?

-----

Jack and Elizabeth's kissing session in bed was interrupted by a sharp knock on their door. Jack groaned as he and Elizabeth parted.

"Who is it?" he called out, almost angrily.

"It's Tia Dalma," came her voice through the door.

Jack stood up and wrapped a spare sheet around his otherwise naked body, leaving Elizabeth in the bed. He went and opened the door.

"Oh, I can see that I disturbed you..." Tia Dalma said as soon as she saw Jack's clothing, or, lack of clothing.

"Well, you've disturbed us now," Jack said, trying not to lose it, "so what do you want?"

"You won't like it," she said, ignoring Elizabeth in the background. "Neither of you will."

Elizabeth looked up at this, and gave Tia Dalma a questioning look, who chose to ignore it.

"You have to stop this," Tia Dalma explained, "You can't go on with this affair."

"Why?" Jack challenged.

"Everyone on board knows," Tia Dalma said quietly. "Everyone knows; Norrington knows."

"So what if Norrington knows?" Elizabeth asked. "What can he do?"

"He can tell Will," Jack answered her, Tia Dalma's reason behind warning suddenly dawning on him. "Norrington never was one for fair play."

Elizabeth had no comeback to this, except, "Why should we stop the affair just because of the _possibility _that he could tell Will? He might not!"

"It's a risk I wouldn't take," Tia Dalma interjected.

"A life without risks is not a life," Elizabeth said softly. "It's an existence."

"An existence that can shatter a man's heart if he finds out!" Tia Dalma shouted.

"He won't," Jack said simply.

"For everyone's sakes," Tia Dalma said, annoyed that her warning was not being heeded, "you'd better hope not."

And with that, she walked away, and Jack slammed the door shut behind her.

"How dare she come upto us and tell us how to live our lives?!" Elizabeth cried. "It is none of her business!"

Jack took off the sheet, and climbed back into the warmth of the bed. Despite everything, he looked troubled.

"Don't tell me you're starting to agree," Elizabeth said.

"No," Jack said slowly, "but I think we should exercise caution while talking to Norrington now. He could be a problem."

"What about Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked. "Is he being a threat on board?"

"Surprisingly, no," Jack said, frowning. "He's being very quiet. It's like he's a lost man."

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Unsure of the world and his place in it," Jack elaborated. "He's finally realised that there are more dangers arising, and he is undoubtedly starting to fear for his safety."

"Barbossa fears for his safety? He's a notorious pirate; second only to you," Elizabeth said, arising a hint of a blush from Jack.

"Thanks, love," Jack smiled, "but now is a time dangerous for even the _most _notorious pirates out there."

"I know you'll be fine," she whispered softly. "We all will be."

"I only hope, love," Jack nodded, "I only hope."

-----

Tia Dalma was frustrated. She slammed the door shut behind her as she entered her room on the ship. She felt like kicking something, or someone, in the face. She breathed heavily and threw herself down on her bed, closing her eyes before they dripped with tears.

Outside, she could hear Jack, who had presumably gotten out of bed and gotten dressed, shouting orders involving Tortuga. She heard him telling someone very loudly that they were approaching their destination a lot sooner than expected.

She began to wonder how everything was going to occur, like which events would cause others and so on. As far as Tia Dalma could tell, it was going to be tragedy after tragedy. And only then would there be the battle that everyone was expecting.

-----

Even Jack was shocked by the speed with which his ship had drawn closer to Tortuga. Even though they had said otherwise, he and Elizabeth had agreed to continue their affair, ignoring Will's presence on board. They were just going to have to be a bit more secretive. Now, though, as the water shifted to the side to allow the ship's passage, he stood holding Elizabeth's hand.

The sea spray hit everyone's faces, and Elizabeth moved closer to Jack as the night's air grew colder. She didn't have a clue how to greet Will. She had decided to stay on the ship while everyone else went on land and got wasted. Gibbs would find Will and tell him to go to the ship, where Elizabeth would be waiting.

-----

Will was surprised at his willpower. He had managed to go for at least two hours without giving into the temptation of going to find Giselle, despite the now high levels of rum and alcohol in his blood. Yes, he was on his way to being drunk, again, but he wasn't entirely there yet.

A strong draught coming from the direction of the door knocked him out of his thoughts. He turned and was startled to see Gibbs framed in the doorway, squinting. Will stood up and Gibbs spotted him. Will walked over to the door.

"Gibbs? Is the _Pearl _here already?" Will asked.

"Aye and Miss Elizabeth is on board..." Gibbs smiled, "...waiting for you."

Will smiled at the mention of his fiancé. He hadn't seen her in weeks. He marched straight past Gibbs, and headed for the port.

* * *

So, Will's about to go and find Elizabeth on the _Black Pearl_, but how will Jack and Elizabeth's relationship cope with Will on board? More importantly, how will Elizabeth greet her future husband? 

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	11. Chapter 11 These Memories Of Mine

Well, thanks for the reviews, and here's chapter eleven! Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 11 – These Memories Of Mine_

Elizabeth sat anxiously in her cabin. It would have been a bad thing if Will had found her waiting in Jack's cabin, so she had returned to her own. Since Will had his own room on the ship, he would not be sharing a room, or a bed, with Elizabeth. This meant that Elizabeth would greatly miss lying in the warmth left by Jack's body when he got up in the morning, and also snuggling into a handsome man every night before falling asleep. But, as she sat there and thought, that's not _all _she would miss.

Of course, there would be times when Will would be busy, and that was the time when Jack and Elizabeth would get together. Even if only for an hour or two, it was enough.

For the time being, all she could do was sit in her chair and watch as the light of the candle flickered and danced in front of her.

-----

Will sped up as he walked ever closer to the docks, where there were multiple ships, most of which were illegal pirate ships. He squinted as he searched for the formidable ship that he knew would be standing with black sails and looking dangerous. And, sure enough, there it was. He hurried towards it.

He clambered up the ramp to board, and spotted candlelight inside Elizabeth's cabin. He smiled and made for it.

Without knocking, he entered the room to find Elizabeth sitting in her chair, silently gazing at the warm candle. She didn't jump when he opened the door, or even when he approached from seemingly nowhere, she just looked up and smiled warmly.

She stood up and hugged him, a little less enthusiastically than Will had expected. If he was being honest, he was expecting her to start crying when she saw him after all these weeks of being separated.

Instead, she just nuzzled into his chest, saying nothing.

"Are you OK?" Will asked worriedly.

He felt her nod against him. "You're awfully quiet, that's all."

She looked up into his eyes, tears slowly flooding her own.

"I've just missed you a lot, that's all," Elizabeth lied, "and I can't think of anything to say."

Elizabeth felt incredibly uncomfortable lying to her fiancée but she was going to have to get used to that. To be perfectly frank, she was surprised at how well Jack's attention replaced Will's boring company. Jack gave her the chills when he surveyed her, and Will had lost his spark mere weeks after she had been safely delivered back to Port Royal after her encounter with Barbossa and his crew.

-----

Jack sat laughing in the pub with certain favoured members of his crew, enjoying many bottles of rum, and other assorted alcohols.

"So..." Gibbs said drunkenly, "...what's going on between you and Miss Elizabeth?"

Thankfully, Jack wasn't that drunk, so he didn't reply saying what he would have had he been intoxicated.

"Nothing my ship's crew should know about," he smiled, tapping his nose, indicating they were nosy.

"Oooooh," could be heard from everyone seated around the table. Then Pintel piped up, "So have you and her done the deed yet?"

"Pintel, I do believe that that would be divulging a little too much," Jack smiled.

"You haven't _divulged _anything yet," Ragetti pointed out.

"That's the idea, gentlemen," Jack said sneakily.

"But if there was nothing to tell us," Marty said, an expression of concentration on his face, "then you would have told us that."

"But since you didn't point that out..." Gibbs added.

"...then that means you and her have done _that nasty deed_!" Pintel finished, pleased to figure something out on his own for a change.

"Lads, I can tell you now...," Jack said, smiling, "it wasn't that nasty of a deed, to be honest."

There was a roaring cheer from the pirates as they starting burying Jack beneath an avalanche of questions.

"One at a time!" Jack shouted cheerfully.

"What if Master Turner finds out?" Gibbs asked anxiously.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Jack answered immediately, before happily shouting, "Next!"

"Are you still gonna continue now Will's on board?" Marty asked.

"Of course," Jack smiled, waiting for the next question.

"Do you love her?" Ragetti asked interestedly.

That question took Jack a little over a second longer to consider. It was with an insignificant pause that he said, "No."

"No," Jack repeated, a little more confidently this time. No, he didn't love her; it was a silly bout of lust that had overcome him for a while, and anyway, he wasn't the type for love. He was a pirate; he couldn't allow himself to fall in love with anyone. He had proven that once already, to another woman, who he still cherished as a good friend. Despite denying he loved her, she still kept him in her heart.

-----FLASHBACK-----

"I love you, Jack Sparrow," the woman wept in front of him, waiting for him to tell her the same thing. "I always have, and no matter what happens...I always will."

"I'm sorry, love," Jack said, tearing up the woman's heart there and then, "but I'm not the type of man who falls in love. I was born loving no-one, and that is how I will die. It is inevitable."

"Just you wait, Jack Sparrow," the woman told him, "One day a woman shall walk into your life, and steal your heart...the way you stole mine."

"I never meant to steal yours," Jack pointed out.

"It is often accidental..." she said, nodding, "but it is always the same."

"How?" Jack asked, narrowing his kohl framed eyes.

"It starts off as an infatuation," she explained, tears making their way freely down her cheeks, "a curable infatuation, if you find someone else to move onto quickly enough. But if you don't, then it's too late. You'll fall in love, and more often than not, that person either does not love you, or he chooses someone else over you."

"How does it end?" Jack asked quietly, already knowing the answer before it escaped her lips.

"Heartbreak," she said sorrowfully.

-----END FLASHBACK-----

Jack remembered this woman, and remembered the night she had told him all this, a few years ago now. He knew that she still loved him, and that there was nothing that anyone could do to save her; although someone was trying desperately hard to.

* * *

You'll find out towards the end of the story who this woman is, and who loves her who wants her to love him back. And no, Jack doesn't love Elizabeth. He was just surprised by the question. Feel free to guess the identity of the woman who loved/loves Jack, but I'm not telling anyone if they're right.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	12. Chapter 12 Let Fate Run Its Course

Thanks for reviews, and I have to say, I thought more people would have guessed who the woman is...I thought it was obvious! Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 12 – Let Fate Run Its Course_

"_The way you stole mine."_

The words rung sharply in Jack's ears. He knew that the woman still loved him, but there was nothing he could do. There was no point in being with her because neither would be happy. Jack wouldn't be happy in a relationship he didn't want; and the woman would be unhappy because she would know Jack could never love her. It was most definitely not a win/win situation.

The rest of the pirates seated around the table seemed to notice Jack's sudden mental absence from their discussion.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked drunkenly, waving his hand in front of Jack's face like a fool.

"Wha'?" Jack asked, snapping back to reality. "So, where were we with the questions?"

"We have no more questions to ask," Ragetti said miserably.

"So you've riddled everything out of me you wanted to?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Well," Marty said hesitantly, "I have one question."

"Fire away," Jack said, sitting back in his chair and taking a long drink of rum.

"What were you thinking about just there?" Marty asked suspiciously.

Jack slowly lowered the bottle from his lips and carefully put it back down on the table. "I was thinking of..."

"And no lies!" Pintel interrupted.

_There goes my plan, then_, Jack thought. "I was thinking of a woman who told me she loved me a few years ago; two, maybe three years ago now."

"Who was it?" could be heard from every man around the table who was paying attention.

"It was –" Jack started, but was broken off by a barman supplying them with more drinks. By the time the men around the table had acknowledged the newly refilled bottles of rum in front of them, they forgot all about Jack telling them who the woman was.

_Thank God for that, _Jack thought. _I can't believe I nearly told them._

-----

Elizabeth and Will had since returned to sitting in front of the slowly dying candle on the small table. Conversation had not passed between the two much; it was rather quiet, and the pressure was mounting on Elizabeth.

"So," she said, "did you get the key?"

Will looked up at her, frowning in puzzlement, "How did you find out about the key?"

"Jack told me everything," Elizabeth shrugged. "So, did you?"

"Oh, yeah," Will said, reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a very old and oddly-shaped key.

"I understand Jack needs that," Elizabeth smiled fondly, thinking of Jack, "to save his life."

Will nodded. "Apparently it opens a chest –"

"–that contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones," Elizabeth finished.

"Jack did tell you everything, then?" Will smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Yes. He kind of has to."

"Why?" Will asked confusedly.

"Because I make him," Elizabeth said simply, "or I won't –"

She stopped short before she said anything more. She had been _about _to say "or I won't sleep with him". And then she realised exactly _what _she was going to say, and _who _she was going to say it to.

"Won't what?" Will asked, thinking he hadn't heard.

"Won't..." Elizabeth faltered, "Won't help out on deck."

"Oh," Will said.

"He needs all the help he can get," Elizabeth went on lying.

Will nodded. "Of course."

Already it seemed to Elizabeth that most of her time nowadays was going to be about lies and secrecy, and she wasn't sure she was going to like it.

-----

Barbossa had been suspiciously quiet since his arrival on Jack's ship. Even though all the pirates had gone ashore, he, Elizabeth and Tia Dalma were the only ones to remain on board. Tia Dalma didn't normally venture out on deck if she could help it, and Elizabeth was normally hanging around Jack, glued to his lips. Barbossa didn't know what the pair planned to do now Will was back.

All thoughts of stealing Jack's ship had been vanquished since the last attempt. Yes, that went exceedingly well. Anyway, he didn't want to risk, and lose, his life over it...again. It was a lot less hassle to just get along like friends.

He stared down at the map on the table before him aimlessly. He was looking at it, but not taking anything in. It was a pain when that happened. He needed to know the course so he could be of more help on deck.

But no matter how many times he re-read every word and location on the page, his mind was in other places. Like Tia Dalma.

What was her reason for bringing him back from the dead? She didn't love him; she pretty much despised him.

There seemed to be no logical explanation. Was it at request? No...Who cared about him enough to want him to be brought back to life?

Nobody. Right?

-----

Tia Dalma sat alone in the darkness that filled every inch of her room. She sighed as the moonlight spilled onto the floor through the small window. She closed her eyes and focused, once again, on the near-ish future.

This time she could see herself standing on the island where Jack and Elizabeth were. Again, she could not see who Jack was talking to, but Elizabeth was not yet looking scared. She also noticed that there were tears spilling from her own eyes, and she looked as though she was about to shout something against her own will.

Everything went black and another scene unfolded before her very eyes. Jack was cuddling into Elizabeth on his bed, and she'd very clearly been crying alot, but seemed to be falling off to sleep. Jack also seemed very tired. They both closed their eyes, and then Jack whispered something so quietly and softly that Tia Dalma couldn't hear it, and Elizabeth's eyes sprang open.

She already knew, at that moment in the dark of her room, what she would be shouting on the island. It was going to be something that she'd been dying to say, but she knew she would regret it when she did.

But, she had to let fate run its course.

* * *

Haha, I know what happens and you all don't! Lol, sorry, but I have to say, it's satisfying that only I know the plot! Anyway, the scene between Jack and Elizabeth on his bed is so important that without it, this story would not have been written! 

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	13. Chapter 13 A Drunken Song

Laughed a little while writing this...but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 13 – A Drunken Song_

The people of Tortuga gathered at doorways and hung out of windows to catch a glimpse of the crowd of drunken pirates drunkenly parading through the streets, all joining in with a rousing chorus of 'A Pirate's Life For Me!'. The people cheered them as they walked past, Jack at the lead, waving his arms around manically.

They all shouted and yelled as they sang, and the noise was deafening. Each with a bottle of some form of alcohol in their hand, they were enjoying themselves immensely.

The crowd was only around ten strong, and many of the people egging them on eventually started joining in with the song, jeering and having a laugh.

Eventually, the crowd pulled away from the streets towards the docks and it wasn't long before everyone on board every ship heard them drawing closer, including the occupants of the _Black Pearl_.

-----

Elizabeth looked up at the sound of approaching song. She heard Jack's booming, smooth voice and smiled, knowing that everyone who went with him was doomed to get drunk. And by the sound of it, everyone was.

Will laughed quietly as Elizabeth left the room to greet them. She hoped to God that Jack's drunkenness would not cause him to spill the beans to Will about...everything.

"I take it you lot had a good time, then," Elizabeth laughed as they clambered and fell around on the deck.

There was a loud thud; Gibbs had fallen flat on his face. Jack gave him a second glance and then went over to Elizabeth.

"Hello, love," he said normally. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"Not getting wasted, tonight?" Elizabeth said cheekily.

Jack faked a hurt expression. "Me? Drunk? Whatever makes you think _I _of all people would be drunk hangin' around the streets of Tortuga this late at night?"

"Oh no, you're right," Elizabeth said mockingly. "Must be some other _Captain _Jack Sparrow I know."

"There ya have it," Jack smiled. "Will back on board?" he added miserably.

Elizabeth nodded, her smile fading. "Everything back to normal."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Jack said quietly, reaching out for her hand, "we'll just have to be quiet."

He squeezed her hand and walked on, heading for his cabin for the night. Elizabeth cast a glance over her shoulder to her room, where Will still was, and made her decision on the spot. She ran after Jack and followed him into his cabin, a knowing smile dawning on both of their faces.

-----

About an hour or so later, Elizabeth arrived back in her cabin, out of breath and with a flushed face, to find Will reading through the pages of her book interestedly.

"Sorry I took so long," Elizabeth panted, walking over to him. "One of the pirates had been left on the streets while unconscious and it was my job to bring him back."

Her lie was so pathetic that she was sure that Will was going to guess. Luckily, he grunted his approval and carried on reading. Elizabeth knew that sneaking around right under her fiancée's nose was bound to land her in trouble, but she couldn't be bothered to worry right now.

-----

Jack emerged from his cabin around the same time that Elizabeth went into hers, also in the same state; flushed and out of breath. He pretended as though there was nothing wrong and acted as normal. He noticed that there were few sailors still left standing on deck, so decided to go and pay a visit to an old friend.

-----

Barbossa heard the knock upon his door just as he was about to get up and go to bed. He yawned drowsily, and granted the person permission to enter.

Jack entered, looking sheepish and noticed Barbossa's drooping eyes.

"What do ye want, Jack?" Barbossa asked wearily. "If ya came to kill me again, at least wait until mornin'."

"No worries, Barbossa," Jack smiled reminiscently, "I've buried the hatchet now."

Barbossa nodded.

"No, um..." Jack went on, "I came to ask you about something, actually."

"Ye came to me for advice?" Barbossa chuckled, "Ye be a foolish man, Sparrow."

"And don't I know it," Jack said quickly, "It's about...someone."

"Someone?" Barbossa thought for a minute. "Ah, might it be that same someone who confessed her love to you years ago?"

"Yes," Jack said, frowning. "How do you know about that?"

"Please," Barbossa said, waving his hand, "the whole scallywag population knows about the doomed woman who gave you her heart."

"Why?" Jack demanded.

"We're a nosy bunch, Jack," Barbossa explained.

"That _is _true..."

"Look, what's your question," Barbossa pressed on, closing and rubbing his eyes.

"Does she still love me?" Jack asked quietly.

Barbossa slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the pirate standing so innocently before him. "Aye...she does."

"How do you know?" Jack said softly, sitting down in a chair next to Barbossa.

"Because she told me so," Barbossa told him. "Look, lad, if you've changed your mind...it's too late."

"I haven't changed my mind..." Jack said, shaking his head. "I was just wondering..."

"All finished?" Barbossa asked hopefully. Jack shook his head again.

"She still hasn't moved on?"

"No," Barbossa said pitifully, "she's a hurt woman, Jack."

"How easily did she fall for me?" Jack asked.

"At first glance, I believe," Barbossa said. Jack was taking all this into account.

"What happened to her?" Jack asked finally.

"You know what a broken heart does to people, Jack," Barbossa said sincerely.

"You'd know all about that, I guess," Jack smiled. Barbossa didn't.

"Aye, I do, lad," Barbossa said. "This is why you and Elizabeth ought to be careful. She loves Will, boy, and you both know it."

"I know," Jack protested. "I don't love her anyway."

"Good," Barbossa said.

Jack looked at him questioningly. "Don't become like me, lad. Don't become torn. Don't become broken...don't fall in love with her, whatever you do."

"I won't," Jack said confidently.

"Doomed is the man who falls in love with someone he knows can never love him back," Barbossa said wisely.

"How do you know all this?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Because," Barbossa said quietly, "I'm one of those men."

* * *

Poor Barbossa, eh? Never thought he'd be the kind to fall in love, but oh well.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	14. Chapter 14 Just Like Spears

Well, this chapter is one that many of my loyal reviewers have been waiting for, so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 14 – Just Like Spears_

Jack left Barbossa's cabin and fell back against the door with his eyes closed, thinking. What had he gotten himself in for? He could sense that soon he would be a broken man, just like Barbossa.

But everytime Elizabeth approached him, in his cabin, it left him weak at the knees and wanting more, and he always got more.

He sighed and went to her door, where she and the whelp would be.

-----

Will halted in the conversation at the knock on the door. Elizabeth looked up and saw Jack's dreadlocks through the glass.

"Come in!" she called out.

Jack opened the door and marched inside, smiling at them both. Elizabeth smiled back, Will did not.

"Ah, master Turner," Jack smiled, "I see you have returned with a little something for me."

Will looked down at the key hanging from around his neck. "I retrieved the key, yes."

"Excellent," Jack said, rubbing his hands together. "Give me it."

Will hesitantly, not to mention reluctantly, pulled the key from around his neck. Jack moved a little closer and reached out for it. Will practically stared daggers at him as he dropped the key into Jack's hands.

"Thankyou," Jack said, tucking the key away into an inside pocket of his coat.

Elizabeth smiled at him while Will still looked away. She winked, and Jack stopped himself from laughing and dragging her off to his cabin with a lot of great difficulty. Instead, he bit his lip and marched back out of the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Will turned back around to face his fiancé. "I've missed you so much, you know."

"I know," Elizabeth smiled gently. "I've missed you, too," she added, sitting on his lap and kissing him.

"I love you so much, you know," Will whispered. "Even when I was drunk out of my mind, I refused to go and sleep with this girl called Giselle, even when she begged me, because all I could think about was you."

Elizabeth felt a sudden pang of guilt that hit her so hard it nearly knocked all of the breath out of her. All this time, he was refusing to do _exactly _what she had done behind his back. She had to tell Jack...now.

"I'll only be a minute," Elizabeth said quietly, before getting up and shakily leaving the cabin. She took many deep breaths before hastening towards Jack's cabin.

She didn't even bother knocking; she just barged straight in, to find Jack topless, about to get into bed for the night.

"Jack, I have to talk to you," Elizabeth blurted out hastily. "Me and Will were just talking and –"

By this time, she was pacing, Jack had a worried look on his face, and was shaking her shoulders to calm her down.

"Calm down, love," Jack said reassuringly, "and tell me slowly what's happened."

Elizabeth took another deep breath, before starting again. "We have to end this."

Jack was taken aback. "Why? Does Will know? Does he suspect something?"

Elizabeth shook her head, still breathing heavily. "No...But..."

"Then what is it?" Jack asked softly.

"We were talking just now," Elizabeth started slowly, "and he just told me that he refused to sleep with a girl, even while he was drunk out of his head, because all he could think about was me!"

Jack considered. "And now you're feeling guilty?" Jack asked, then without waiting for an answer, "I don't blame you."

Elizabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes, no doubt because of the guilt for what she had done to Will. Jack took his hands off her shoulders, leaving her standing there shakily, and moved to sit on his bed.

"If you want to end it," Jack said quietly, "I can't argue."

He was avoiding eye contact with her, instead looking at the floor with shifty eyes.

"Jack," Elizabeth said, attracting his attention, "I don't really have a choice."

"You have all the choice in the world, love," Jack said sadly, "and this is obviously what you're choosing."

"Don't say it like that," Elizabeth groaned.

"Why not? It's the truth, innit?" Jack said, looking away from her again.

"I love Will, Jack," Elizabeth said earnestly, "you were just a bit on the side, a bit of romance while I waited for his return. I don't love you."

Jack said nothing.

"No matter what, I owe it to him to be honest," Elizabeth said finally.

Jack looked up at her.

"You're going to tell him everything?" he asked, frowning.

"I have to."

Again, Jack was silent.

"I'm tired of the lies...I'm already sick of the secrets...I have been since before we even knew where Will was," Elizabeth said honestly.

"I never heard you complain," Jack pointed out.

"I was careful not to. But now it's time for us to end this...affair," Elizabeth told him firmly.

"Whatever you want, love," Jack said, standing up again, an unreadable expression on his face, "but don't come crying to me if he finishes with you 'cause of what we've done together."

"Don't worry," Elizabeth said quietly, before turning around, her hand upon Jack's door handle, "I won't."

And with that, she left Jack standing in the warmth of his cabin, staring after her, thinking about what she had just said.

"_I don't love you."_

"_You were just a bit on the side...a bit of romance while I waited for his return."_

Jack sat down, closed his eyes and sighed sadly. And he knew, from that moment, that Elizabeth would never realise how harsh her words had been to his seemingly unbreakable heart. She would never know that those words had hit him as hard as spears.

She would never know...not for a very long time, at least...that she had broken him. He had fallen victim to her, and fallen in love with her.

Many people would laugh at the possibility...but no matter what they said, it was true; Jack Sparrow had fallen in love.

* * *

Well, I know that many people will be satisfied with that, because they wanted him to fall in love with Elizabeth. Well, now he has! But, unfortunately, Elizabeth still doesn't love him. Aww T.T.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	15. Chapter 15 The Final Word

I know I only updated a few hours ago, but every chapter I upload, the closer I get the the end, which I'm dying to write! Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 15 – The Final Word_

Elizabeth stopped just short of her cabin door, wiping her eyes and calming herself down. She had no idea how to go about this, but she had to trust her instinct that Will would understand. She had to, there was no alternative.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Norrington standing nearby. He had a look of pity on his face. He felt sorry for Elizabeth, and hoped that everything would work out alright for her.

Elizabeth took a final deep breath and walked into her cabin. Will was sitting where she had left him, silently waiting for her return.

"Are you OK?" he asked as he looked up at her return to the room.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said quickly, "what makes you ask that?"

"You look like you've been crying," Will said, standing up, facing her. "Have you been crying?"

"A little bit," Elizabeth nodded truthfully. There was a pause.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said quietly. "Listen, I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"Really?" Will asked confusedly, "How?"

"A few minutes ago..." Elizabeth started, "...you told me you'd refused to sleep with a girl because of me."

Will nodded. "Go on."

"Well, this is similar to my situation..." Elizabeth paused.

"How so?" Will asked slowly, praying she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"...except I didn't refuse," Elizabeth confessed, closing her eyes, waiting for Will's angry outburst.

"Who was it?" Will asked gently. He didn't sound angry...was that a good thing?

Elizabeth gasped, "It was Jack." She fell back against the door, almost losing her balance. She felt the tears well up once again.

Will looked into her eyes with shock. "Jack? You slept with _Jack_?"

Elizabeth sobbed, "Yes, and I'm sorry! It meant nothing to me; I don't love him or anything..."

But as she said that, something felt wrong inside her. Nausea crept through her body like a ghost through an empty house, and she knew she was going to be sick in minutes. She ran for her bathroom just in time.

Will stood, not being able to move from shock and hurt. This woman, the love of his life, Elizabeth Swann, had cheated on him and slept with none other than Jack Sparrow. Will was going to kill him.

Rage filled him from head to toe as Elizabeth emerged from her bathroom looking pale and distraught. He looked around at her, revenge filling his eyes.

"Where is he?" Will demanded fiercely.

"Don't do something like that!" Elizabeth cried, letting tears fall freely from her eyes. "You'll only regret it."

Will, who had had his hand on the holster of his sword, ready to draw it to murder Jack, pulled his hand away, and breathed deeply.

Elizabeth slowly approached him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Will, I'm really sorry," she said sincerely, "I've just been over to his cabin to end it."

"So, you were going to continue if I hadn't told you when I did?" Will asked.

Elizabeth didn't answer.

"How can I believe you love me?" Will went on sadly, "How can I believe a single word that escapes the lips he's kissed?"

"Because I swear to you now that it's the truth!" Elizabeth sobbed. "Please forgive me!"

Will turned to face her, brushing her hand off his shoulder.

"Say I had slept with Giselle..." he said quietly, "...and you hadn't slept with Jack..."

Elizabeth waited, her eyes now swimming with tears of regret and guilt.

"...would you have been able to forgive me?" Will asked. "Honestly, would you have been able to go on with our relationship, our wedding, knowing that I'd been with someone other than you, and enjoyed it?"

Elizabeth faltered. The answer was inevitable. "No."

"No," Will repeated. "And this is where our path ends."

"Don't –" Elizabeth tried anxiously.

"You said it yourself!" Will shouted, making Elizabeth flinch and back away to the wall behind her, where she stood crying. "You said yourself, less than a minute ago, that you wouldn't have been able to continue with me!"

Elizabeth sobbed, "Please..."

"And that's where we are alike," Will said calmly, lowering his voice. "You wouldn't be able to, and I'm not able to, either."

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her face, only to make way for another, "Will, I beg you –"

"It's over," he said bitterly, turning away from her, and heading for the door.

"Will!" she screamed out. He stopped, his hand about to open the door.

"It's over!" he shouted back at her. "That's my final word." He opened the door, and slammed it shut behind him.

Elizabeth fell to the floor, tears forming rivers down her cheeks.

"I love you..." she whispered out to Will, but he would never have heard.

-----

Will stood outside Elizabeth's door, his eyes shut, breathing heavily. He had never, not in a million years, imagined Elizabeth would do something like that to him. At least he now knew exactly what she was like, and he was well rid of her.

He marched over to a room he knew would be empty, and decided to name it as his own.

-----

Tia Dalma sat in the room next to Elizabeth's. She had heard every word that passed between the two. It almost brought a tear to her eye to hear the desperation in Elizabeth's voice. The longing and the hurt, and the loss of the love of her life combined must have been more painful than anything Tia Dalma could ever imagine.

It was like Elizabeth had been knocked out of happiness forever. But, Tia Dalma knew, that in a week, maybe two, that Elizabeth would come to see her with a problem that she had first noticed tonight, but had been going on for two, maybe three weeks now.

Tia Dalma would be ready when the time came, and hopefully, so would Elizabeth.

-----

Jack lay silently in his bed, going over the night's events in his head. The fact that he was in love with Elizabeth Swann was now fixed inside his head, and wouldn't budge from its spot.

All he could think about was her.

* * *

Poor lovestruck Jack, and poor heartbroken Elizabeth:( I really didn't like Will in this chapter :[

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	16. Chapter 16 What's Done Is Done

I know, three updates in one day...what am I thinking? I'm thinking I was MEGA-bored, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 16 – What's Done Is Done_

All Jack could think about over the next few days was Elizabeth. Everyone on board now knew of the meltdown of Will and Elizabeth's relationship, and that they were no longer together. As a result of this, Elizabeth had not been seen in the three days since their break-up. Not once, and Jack was starting to get worried.

Now, he was feeling a little nervous as he stood in front of the door to Elizabeth's room, knocking ever so quietly. He wasn't there to try and get back together with her, he was scared for her.

When there was no reply, he gently opened the door, and popped his head around the side to look in.

There was Elizabeth, fast asleep, snuggled up, nice and warm, in her bed. She was pale, and didn't look too well, sweat beads on her forehead. Maybe she had a fever or something. He would fetch Tia Dalma to have a look at her.

-----

"You want me to diagnose Elizabeth?" Tia Dalma repeated after Jack had told her.

"I'm worried about her," Jack said honestly. "She looked quite sick in there. Please just take a look at her?"

Tia Dalma sighed. "Alright, I suppose."

Jack smiled, "Thankyou."

Within minutes, they were once again at a sleeping Elizabeth's bedside. Tia Dalma pushed a piece of hair from Elizabeth's face while Jack looked on anxiously.

"Jack, I think you should leave," Tia Dalma said, turning to face him. "She won't be too happy to find you here if she wakes up unexpectedly, no matter how much you love her."

Jack nodded, understanding completely. "I'll be at the wheel."

"OK," Tia Dalma said, turning back to Elizabeth, putting her hand on Elizabeth's forehead as Jack left the room and she heard the door shut.

Elizabeth had a searing temperature; but that might just have been because of the heat of the bed. But that didn't explain her unusual paleness.

-----

Jack had stayed outside Elizabeth's door, instead of returning to the wheel like he said he would. Then it dawned on him; when did he tell Tia Dalma, or anyone for that matter, that he was in love with Elizabeth?

Not wanting to barge in on Tia Dalma figuring out if Elizabeth was OK, he decided to ask her about it when she returned.

-----

Tia Dalma retracted her hand from Elizabeth's forehead as she began to stir and wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open, and looked up at the shadowy figure next to her. At first, she was filled with panic, but as her eyes began to focus, she saw that it was merely Tia Dalma.

"You gave me a fright," Elizabeth smiled, sitting up in her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack got a bit worried about you," Tia Dalma smiled back at her, "and he asked me to check up on you."

"That was nice of him," Elizabeth yawned tiredly.

Tia Dalma's smile faded. "Are you feeling alright?"

Elizabeth considered then replied, "More than yesterday. I felt _awful _yesterday."

"What was wrong yesterday?" Tia Dalma asked slowly.

"I had no appetite, really, and I was terribly sick," Elizabeth said, thinking nothing of it.

"Elizabeth," Tia Dalma said cautiously, "I have a question to ask."

"Mmm?" Elizabeth smiled.

"When was the last time you and Jack slept together?"

"The night Will came back, why?" Elizabeth answered, still not knowing where Tia Dalma was headed with her questions.

"Is that the only time?" Tia Dalma asked hopefully.

"No, there were a few other times," Elizabeth giggled reminiscently.

"Elizabeth, this is no laughing matter," Tia Dalma said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked hastily.

-----

Tia Dalma returned from Elizabeth's room a few minutes later, an anxious Jack approaching her.

"Well? Is she OK?" he asked worriedly.

Tia Dalma sighed, "She's fine."

"Well, what was wrong with her? Why was she so pale and ill-looking?" Jack asked confusedly.

Tia Dalma paused a moment. "It's not my place to tell you that, and I don't think she's ready to tell you either."

Jack nodded, looking at the door from which Tia Dalma had just emerged.

"Give her time," Tia Dalma said encouragingly, seeing the worry remain in Jack's eyes, "she'll tell you when she thinks the time is right."

-----

Elizabeth wiped the last of her tears from her eyes, and blew into a tissue that was left on her bedside cabinet by Tia Dalma.

She wasn't ready for this; she wasn't even over Will yet. She was still in love with Will.

_I'm pregnant, _Elizabeth thought, not knowing whether she should be happy or not. _I'm pregnant with Jack Sparrow's baby._

She pulled the covers under her chin, and tucked her knees upto her chest.

Although she was having his baby, she definitely wasn't ready to see Jack yet. She would tell him when the time was right. A few days or so should do the trick.

She looked towards her door, and saw Jack silhouetted against it. She wished that he would leave her alone. She was going to be in here for another few days at least. He had to bite his lip and put up with it.

She laid down her legs again and placed her head back upon the pillow, waiting for sleep to claim her.

-----

Tia Dalma noticed that Jack still hadn't left Elizabeth's door. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Jack, you standing there, hoping she'll come out soon won't help, you know," she told him.

He looked down at the floor. "I know, I just don't want to leave."

"I know you love her, but –"

Jack's head snapped up, and he looked her right in the eyes. "That reminds me..."

"What?" Tia Dalma asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"...how do you know I love her?" Jack asked her.

"I know everything," she shrugged, before whispering almost inaudibly, "and I can see it in your eyes. I always could."

"Always could?" Jack repeated. "Since when?"

"The first time I saw you together, when you came to my hut holding hands," Tia Dalma smiled. "You always were a doomed man."

"Why didn't you warn me?" he asked.

"The same reason why you didn't warn me," she whispered sadly. "Neither of us could see it coming before it happened."

"Barbossa was right," Jack smiled.

"Yes," Tia Dalma said quietly. "But it's all too late now. What's done is done."

Jack had never known the true meaning of those words before. Until now.

* * *

I have to say, I was a bit annoyed at the person who reviewed my last chapter guessing Elizabeth was pregnant (no hard feelings :) and also people who guessed at Tia Dalma (was I that obvious?), but never mind.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	17. Chapter 17 I Don't Hate You

If I tell you what happens in this chapter, it'll give away too much, so enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 17 – I Don't Hate You_

Elizabeth cried all through the next day. No matter what she did, or what she thought of, the tears just kept on falling. Firstly, there were the tears for finding out she was having a baby with someone she didn't love, and then there were the tears over Will, that just seemed to never stop.

There was a quiet knock on her door as she lay in bed in the quiet of her room. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Come in," she spluttered. She was surprised to see Will walk in and sit down in the chair next to her.

"Hi," Elizabeth smiled in shock.

"Hey," Will said quietly.

"Um...what are you doing here?" she asked, wiping another tear from her cheek.

"Well, I haven't seen you around in almost five days, so I was just wondering whether you were OK," Will said.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth lied. Unfortunately, Will could tell she was lying.

"Elizabeth, you've obviously been crying for...God knows how long," Will said, pointing to her sleeve, which was moist with tears.

"It's nothing, really," Elizabeth protested.

"Is it because of...us?" Will asked tentatively.

Elizabeth looked up at him with her red, puffy eyes. "Partly."

"So," Will went on, "what else is wrong?"

Elizabeth considered. _Should I tell him? _She sighed.

"I'll tell you," Elizabeth said slowly, "but you can't tell anyone, especially not Jack."

Will nodded. _I suppose I won't tell anyone. Elizabeth looks like she has enough troubles as it is._

"I'm pregnant," Elizabeth said quickly. Will was gob smacked.

"You're...pregnant?" he repeated in shock. "With..._Jack_?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded. "Please don't tell him...I want to tell him when I'm ready."

"Don't worry," Will reassured her, "I won't tell a soul."

"Thankyou," Elizabeth whispered. "I still love you, you know."

Will bowed his head for a moment, before getting up from the chair and heading to the door. "I'm afraid I can't say the same thing anymore." He left the room.

Elizabeth felt tears welling up once again, and she was starting to get a bit bored of them. She had to get over Will...and fast. It was over between them, and nothing she did could change that fact.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and closed her eyes, letting the last of her tears over Will fall ever so slowly. She knew, and she hoped, that they would be the last tears for Will that she would ever cry again.

-----

Will avoided talking to anyone on deck for the rest of the day. If he did, he knew he would probably end up telling Elizabeth's secret. That wouldn't be good for anyone.

It had hurt him so much to leave Elizabeth's cabin after she had told him she still loved him. Deep down, he knew he still loved her too, but it was time for everyone to move on with their lives.

As he moved around and helped on deck during the day, he noticed a few times Jack went to Elizabeth's door and obviously considered knocking, but seemingly thought better of it and returned to his pirate duties.

Jack cared too much for his own good.

-----

Tia Dalma, too, had noticed Jack's behaviour, and she felt sorry for the man. The woman he loved was carrying his baby, and yet it looked as though she wanted nothing to do with him. It seemed as though love was not the right kind of life for a pirate.

She watched as he silently took to the wheel, occasionally looking over at Elizabeth's room. She still showed no signs of appearing soon.

This went on for another two days, and by that time, Elizabeth had stopped crying her tears, and had grown used to the fact that she was having a baby. She was also more comfortable with it. The time to tell Jack was approaching rapidly, a lot sooner than Elizabeth had suspected.

-----

Elizabeth put on her pirate's clothes and her hat, put a hand on her stomach momentarily, and stepped out into the cool evening breeze. It wasn't night time yet, but it was certainly drawing closer. She looked around, but saw that Jack was nowhere to be seen. She spotted a light on in the Captain's cabin, and hesitantly made for it. Eyes watched her as she passed, but she ignored everyone's questions about whether she was OK. Instead, she walked directly for Jack's door.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before knocking firmly. Jack was at the door within a minute, a relieved smile dawning on his face when he saw Elizabeth meekly standing in front of him.

"Elizabeth," he smiled, "come in." He moved aside, and she stepped past him.

Outside, Tia Dalma prayed that everything would be OK.

-----

Elizabeth stayed relatively close to the door as Jack returned, once again, to sitting behind his table. He gestured for her to sit down.

"No, thanks," Elizabeth said. "I just came here to tell you something."

"Of course," he said quietly.

She wasn't entirely prepared for this, how was she going to tell him?

"I'm over Will," she started. Jack nodded. "I know you said not to come crying to you when he broke up with me, but...here I am."

"You don't look like you're crying to me," Jack joked. "In fact, you look perfect."

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes, "stop trying to make me fall in love with you! It's not going to work!"

Jack stood up. "I'm not!" he shouted back. "I'm just trying to make the woman I –"

He stopped abruptly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes widening.

"Nothing," Jack said hastily. "I said nothing, I meant nothing, nothing!"

"You hate me!" Elizabeth cried, grabbing the wrong end of the stick entirely. "You absolutely despise me!"

"Why would I despise you?" Jack asked.

"Because I left you for Will!" Elizabeth screamed. "And now you hate me because you're alone again!"

"That is not true!" Jack protested angrily. He picked up a rum bottle and smashed it against the wall just behind Elizabeth, narrowly missing her.

"If it's not true, then why are you chucking stuff at me?!" Elizabeth cried, her eyes welling up from unexpected mood swings.

He watched as she stood and cried before him. "Jack, why were you so worried about me if you hate me?"

"I don't hate you!" Jack yelled, his frustration getting the better of him. "Why can't you understand that?!"

"Because I don't believe it!" Elizabeth bellowed back through tears.

"I told you not to come back to me when you and Will were finished!" Jack roared, "You lied to him, you slept with me behind his back, why should I believe anything you tell me anymore?!"

He threw another rum bottle, which again hit the wall behind a shaking, crying Elizabeth. Her hat had come off, and now lay pitifully on the floor beside her feet.

"Why should I even offer to take you back if you might do the same thing to me?" Jack asked, calming down amazingly, drawing deep and heavy breaths as he spoke.

Elizabeth paused, before confessing loudly through rivers of tears, "Because I'm having your baby."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOH, she told Jack! Well, next chapter's crunch time; how will Jack react? Will he be angry, upset, or happy? Stay tuned! 

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	18. Chapter 18 Suddenly Wide Awake

Well, Elizabeth's told Jack everything, and this is his reaction! Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 18 – Suddenly Wide Awake_

Jack's face softened as he looked upon Elizabeth, crying her eyes out and waiting for Jack's response.

"Say something," she pleaded quietly.

Jack released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "You're having my baby?"

Elizabeth nodded and cried some more.

"Are you joking?" Jack asked stupidly. When he saw her face, he added, "No, obviously not."

He slowly moved towards her, but she practically ran forwards and hurled herself into his waiting arms. He stroked the back of her head as she cried into his chest.

"When did you find out?" he whispered softly. She took her head away from his chest and replied, "A few days ago."

"How did you find out?" Jack went on.

"Well," she said thickly, wiping away some of her tears, happy that Jack was being so understanding, "you got worried after I hadn't been seen around since my break-up with Will..."

Jack nodded, and started wiping the tears away from her eyes and cheeks with his thumb, as he looked down at her.

"...and when you got Tia Dalma, I woke up while she was there. She asked me how I was, and I said I hadn't been feeling very well and that I had no appetite. She started asking me other questions, like when the last time I slept with you was. I said the night Will came back, and she asked me if that was the only time. I said no, and then she told me."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack with sad eyes. "Are you angry?"

"No, of course not," Jack said, hugging her tighter.

"Really?" Elizabeth choked out.

"Why would I be?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I thought you hated me, that's all."

"How could I hate you?" Jack asked her, pulling her head back onto his chest, stroking her head again. She really had gotten the wrong idea. He didn't hate her; it was exactly the opposite.

He slowly pulled her back and sat her down in a chair. She wiped her face from the tears as Jack pulled around his chair and put in directly in front of Elizabeth's chair. He reached out and took Elizabeth's hand in his own, squeezing it gently.

"What are we going to do about this?" Jack asked. He was hoping that she would say that she wanted them to be together, but what were the odds of that?

"You don't have to be involved if you don't want to be," Elizabeth said.

"I want to be," Jack smiled, "you're carrying my baby in there," he said, patting Elizabeth's stomach, "and I want to be a part of it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thankyou. I don't want to raise a baby all on my own."

"You don't have to," Jack said reassuringly, "I'll always be there to help."

Elizabeth smiled as Jack yawned. "I think I'm going to bed, love. 'Scuse me."

He got up and went and lay down on the bed, clearly too tired to get changed, or even lift up the covers to climb in. He closed his eyes, still perfectly aware that Elizabeth was still in the room. She stood up.

"Jack?" she asked softly. One of Jack's eyes popped open. "Can I come with you? I don't much fancy sleeping on my own."

"Course you can," he smiled, patting the space on the bed next to him. Elizabeth smiled, and lay down beside him. She felt his arm wrap around her, his other hand came to rest on her stomach.

They both sighed deeply, and Elizabeth closed her eyes on Jack's chest.

-----

Tia Dalma chanced a peek into Jack's cabin after she heard raised voices, smashing glass, and then unnatural silence. She ended up getting worried very quickly about both Jack and Elizabeth. She had obviously told him.

Tia Dalma squinted her eyes and looked around the room. It seemed deserted. She looked over towards the bed, and saw a beautiful sight. They were cuddling together on the bed. Elizabeth was smiling, and Jack had his hand on Elizabeth's stomach.

Tia Dalma smiled. But her smile quickly vanished when she remembered what she saw in her 'vision'. She didn't know what it was that Jack was about to say, but for some unknown reason, she didn't really want to stop him either. They looked so peaceful and happy together.

And then there was Will.

There was no doubt that since Will had learned of Elizabeth's pregnancy there had been a sense of jealousy about him, because now there was even less chance of a relationship revival now Elizabeth was having Jack's baby. He looked genuinely miserable all the time.

Surprisingly, nobody, especially not Elizabeth, Jack or Tia Dalma felt sorry for him.

-----

Both Elizabeth and Jack were nearly asleep in each other's arms, the warmth of the other comforting them. Their drowsiness was about to overcome them, when –

"I love you, Elizabeth," Jack whispered ever so quietly.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, and she was suddenly wide awake.

She looked up at Jack, who was ever so slowly getting closer to falling asleep. But, he wasn't quite there yet. Elizabeth sat up, moving him gently, but that was enough to wake him up.

"What's happened?" Jack asked drowsily.

"What did you just say?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I said 'What's happened?'" Jack answered, frowning.

"No –" Elizabeth stammered. "You just said you loved me."

Jack sat up next to her. "No, I didn't."

But as he said that, panic filled his body. Had he already given the game away?

"I'm sure you did," Elizabeth said defiantly.

"Come on, love," Jack said, trying his hardest not to show the fear in his voice, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Do I fall in love?"

"No, but –" Elizabeth tried.

"Well, there ya are," Jack smiled. "Now, come on, you must have been hearing things."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Yes, maybe I was."

Jack smiled. "Come on, back to sleep."

Elizabeth smiled, too, and they lay back down together. She watched as Jack closed his eyes, but no matter how hard she tried to sleep, she wasn't tired anymore.

The fact that Jack Sparrow loved her had woken her up.

* * *

So, Elizabeth doesn't believe Jack's protests and now knows that he's in love with her. ;P 

So, he loves her, she's having his baby, but she doesn't love him. Oh dear.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	19. Chapter 19 No One Had Ever

I actually cried a little while writing this chapter, but you probably won't. Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 19 – No One Had Ever_

Jack lay on the bed, Elizabeth in his arms and his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. But he was still thinking about what he'd just done. He's spilled the truth about his feelings for Elizabeth, and he was sure that she now knew. He hadn't done it on purpose, certainly not, but there was still something deep inside of him telling him that this was what he wanted. He wanted her to know, and he wanted her to say that she loved him too.

Oh, God, what was he thinking? He slowly opened an eye, saw that Elizabeth was asleep already, and he wiped a tear from his eye.

No-one had ever made him feel like this. No-one had ever made him feel loved before. No-one had ever cared whether he was dead or alive. No-one.

And then the beautiful young woman who now lay warm beside him had seemingly come out of nowhere. She'd rescued him from his loveless life and teleported him directly into a whirlwind romance that was supposed to be meaningless.

It suddenly dawned on him at that very moment that he'd been in love with her since the day he first laid eyes upon her. It had just taken something extraordinary to make him realise. The instant he'd felt her lips upon his for the first time, he knew he'd stumbled across something. He just didn't know what at the time.

He'd never cried over anyone before, but Elizabeth Swann had made him do all the things he'd never done before, except sleep with a man, but nobody could make him do that.

And as much as it was awful to think of, but he knew that if he died at that precise moment, he'd have died happy and in love.

He wiped another flood of tears from his eyes, but not before a sob escaped his mouth, and he wrapped his arms even tighter around Elizabeth's petite body, and he never wanted to let go.

-----

Elizabeth heard Jack's sob, and felt his arms tighten around her. She moved and placed her hand on his, giving it a gentle little squeeze to let him know that she was awake, and was thinking about him.

She felt his hand move back to her stomach, and then heard him whisper something.

"Elizabeth, I lied," he said slowly. But before Elizabeth slapped him, she waited for an expansion on this. "You weren't hearing things. I did say that."

A gentle smile tugged at Elizabeth's lips as she heard him say, "I love you."

She held his hand and pulled it towards her mouth, kissing it lightly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, it hit Elizabeth that she loved him too. All those times they'd had sex, she'd thought all she felt was lust. But now she realised that what they'd shared was more than just desire-driven sex...it was love.

She was so suddenly happy that she, too, started crying. "I love you, too," she choked out.

And she would probably never know how eternally happy those words had made Jack feel.

-----

Tia Dalma still stood outside, peering nosily in on their scene. She smiled happily when she made out the words passing between them. She wiped a small tear from her eye as she realised that Jack could now never be hers.

She sniffed sadly and began to walk away, but she just stopped short of walking into Barbossa.

"Oh, Hector," she laughed, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"What's your business out here at this hour?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Jack and Elizabeth just confessed their love for each other," Tia Dalma smiled.

"I wish we could all do that," Barbossa muttered miserably.

"Hector?" Tia Dalma asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing anyone can cure," Barbossa said softly.

"A broken heart," Tia Dalma said mournfully. "I can see it in your cold eyes."

"They wouldn't be this cold if you fixed me," Barbossa said quietly.

"I already told you..." Tia Dalma said sadly, "...my heart belongs to another." She turned and looked at Jack's door.

"Aye," Barbossa mumbled, "but he can ne'er love you. He loves Miss Swann. If I'm right, he always has."

"He can have my heart, still," Tia Dalma said, sorrow filling her eyes.

"Maybe it'll not be how you imagine it," Barbossa said desperately, "but we could most certainly try it."

Tia Dalma considered. "We're two broken people. A half of our former selves. It would never work."

"Two halves make one whole," Barbossa said wisely, clinging to every fibre of hope left.

"I'm sorry, Hector," Tia Dalma said, caressing his cheek gently. He sighed and closed his eyes under her touch. "I can't."

"Fair enough," Barbossa said bitterly, giving up. He brushed her hand of his cheek and retreated to his cabin.

Tia Dalma felt another tear leaking from her eye. Why was piracy so dooming? Anyone seeking love was bound to be hurt.

-----

The next day, Jack and Elizabeth woke within moments of each other. Both awoke with a happy smile on their face.

Jack put his hand behind Elizabeth's neck and kissed her. This time it wasn't lustful and demanding, it was filled with love and care.

They broke apart, and they both smiled.

Their happy, love-filled scene couldn't have been disturbed by anyone that day. For what Jack and Elizabeth had found in each other the previous night was more than either had anticipated when Elizabeth had planted that first kiss on Jack's rum and sea flavoured lips.

"I love you," Jack said happily, finally letting the words leave his lips confidently.

"I love you, too, Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth smiled, brushing a dreadlock from his face and kissing him deeply once again.

* * *

So, Jack and Elizabeth have finally admitted they love each other, so I guess this is... 

THE END!

Only joking, lol. Did I fool you?

If I did, you clearly forgot all about the all-important island scene! Lemme tell ya, this story ain't nowhere near finished yet!

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	20. Chapter 20 Then It Hit Him

Little bit of a time gap since last chapter, but not that significant really. Just for plot purposes. Enjoy!

* * *

Something More Than Before

_Chapter 20 – Then It Hit Him_

Two months had passed since Elizabeth had found out she was pregnant, and she was now eleven weeks gone. Her and Jack had never been happier, closer, or stronger in their relationship. Also, Will had never been more jealous.

The constant sight of Jack and Elizabeth holding hands and publicly kissing made Will sick to the stomach. Well, now he knew what Jack had felt like for so long. Jack and Elizabeth spent most of their free time together, and they were glad to. Sometimes, they would sit and talk, others they would just sit and kiss and be happy with the other's company.

Elizabeth still wasn't developing a bump yet, but she was starting to be able to feel the baby move around, but she had yet to feel it kick.

Elizabeth woke up, once again, in the arms of a topless Jack Sparrow. She kissed her fingers, and gently touched his lips while he slept, a habit she had developed that she would do every morning when she woke up, whether Jack was asleep or not.

She rested her head back on his chest and lay awake for another ten minutes, her hand on her stomach, while she waited for Jack to wake up. He began to stir beside her. She smiled.

"Mornin', beautiful," he smiled groggily.

"I don't see a mirror anywhere," Elizabeth joked, chuckling slightly. It took Jack a minute to work that one out, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes when he finally laughed.

"Why, thankyou, love," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "But I was talking about you."

"I know, I'm not stupid," Elizabeth said, and when Jack went to say something, she tapped him sharply on the nose and said menacingly, "Don't."

"Oh, OK, then," Jack smiled cheekily at her. Elizabeth playfully slapped his chest.

"Is that any decent way to treat the man you love?" Jack said, putting on puppy-dog eyes and a pet lip.

"Aww, how cute," Elizabeth cooed, kissing him again. "I don't want to get out of bed."

Jack shrugged. "So don't."

"But you have to," Elizabeth whined. "I want to be with you."

"Someone's certainly warmed upto me," Jack smiled.

"How can any woman not?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is a question that has baffled me for years," Jack joked. Elizabeth laughed. "I'm being serious!"

"Have you noticed Will skulking around on board?" Elizabeth asked seriously, changing the subject.

"Yes," Jack said distastefully. "I'm don't really like the mischief in his face."

"You think he's planning something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Most definitely," Jack said. "It's inevitable."

"Why would he, though?" Elizabeth pondered. "He said he can't love me anymore, so why should he be jealous of what we have?"

Jack placed a warm hand on her stomach, making Elizabeth jump slightly. "Because he never had this much."

"Yeah, but..." Elizabeth went on, "...actually, that's a pretty good reason."

"Exactly," Jack said darkly. "I think we should keep a weather eye on him."

Elizabeth nodded. "I think you're right, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack groaned. "I'll have to get up now." Elizabeth groaned too.

She watched as Jack put on his shirt and coat, and watched as he left the room. She stole an extra five minutes in bed, before climbing out, pulling her boots and jacket on, and following Jack out into the morning cold, only to race back into the bedroom to throw up in their shared bathroom.

Eleven weeks into her pregnancy, Elizabeth's morning sickness still wasn't getting any better. She took a few great, heaving breaths before heading back out on deck, where she joined Jack, resting her pale head on his shoulder.

"Mornin' sickness again, love?" Jack asked. He felt Elizabeth nod weakly against his arm. He patted her hand sympathetically.

Elizabeth's arms wound their way around Jack's waist as he talked to Gibbs.

"Any news on the journey to Isla Cruces?" Jack asked.

"We should be there in a couple o' days, Cap'n," Gibbs replied.

"Good man," Jack nodded. "Dismissed."

"Elizabeth?" Jack said over his shoulder.

"Mmm?" he heard Elizabeth mumble.

"I have a question to ask," Jack started. He sounded a bit nervous. He removed Elizabeth's hands from around him, and turned to face her. His expression was deathly serious. Elizabeth got a bit worried.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Um...I've never done anything like this before..." Jack started carefully.

Will, who happened to be nearby, pricked up his ears at this, suddenly interested.

"...you know I love you, right?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Jack, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Nothing to be scared about, darlin'," Jack smiled. "I just wanted to ask you..."

He got down on one knee, and smiled up at her. He didn't hear Will gasp behind them, but he saw Elizabeth gasp and clasp her hands over her mouth.

"...will you marry me," Jack asked nervously, "and become Mrs. Sparrow?"

Elizabeth smiled widely as she looked down at the handsome pirate at her feet. She knelt down in front of him, her eyes swimming with tears. When were they not these days?

"Of course I will," she said happily. She'd never been this happy, not for as long as she could remember.

Jack sighed, relieved. He felt Elizabeth inch closer, until their faces were mere centimetres apart. Then, her lips met with his, and they stood up together, not separating. Jack picked up Elizabeth, and she wrapped her legs around his waist while they kissed. They kissed for what seemed forever before they broke apart, and Jack set her down again.

"I love you so much," Elizabeth sighed.

Jack wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you too."

Meanwhile, Will watched on, a deeply miserable expression on his face. It made him feel sick that they were this happy together.

Jack caressed her soft skin, before he leaned in and kissed her again, his moustache tickling her lip like it always did. Elizabeth suddenly pulled back, and gasped.

"What?" Jack asked quickly. A smile dawned on Elizabeth's face.

"I just felt our baby kick," she said happily. She grabbed Jack's hand, and placed it on her stomach, waiting for the baby to kick again.

It kicked again within seconds, and suddenly it hit Jack, like it never had before, that he was going to have a baby with the woman he'd always loved most.

Suddenly it hit Jack that he was going to be a father.

* * *

Aww, how cute! T.T

Jack's gonna be a daddy, and he's gonna marry Elizabeth! But, what's Will upto?

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	21. Chapter 21 Not For Long

Well, I can tell every single one of my readers will hate me by the end of the chapter. You'll see why...enjoy!

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 21 – Not For Long_

Will went back to his cabin, slamming the door shut violently behind him. He threw himself down to sit on his bed, his head in his hands. He was so sick of everything. If only he'd given Elizabeth a second chance...might things have turned out differently?

If he had, she might not have realised that she loved Jack, and they could have passed the baby off as their own. Jack needn't have known a thing. Then again, that would probably cause problems later on, like when Elizabeth's child looked an awful lot like Jack instead of Will.

Well, no matter what he told himself, Will knew that there was nothing he could do now.

After a few moments of cursing his actions, Tia Dalma barged through his door, looking fierce and defiant.

"Will," she demanded vigorously. "Don't start wallowing in self pity. It does nothing for you."

"I'm not," he retorted. "I'm just thinking about what might have happened had I chosen to forgive Elizabeth."

"The poor girl would have been unhappy," Tia Dalma said truthfully.

As much as he hated to admit it, Will knew she was right. She always was.

"She might not have realised that she loved Jack, though," Will suggested. Tia Dalma sat down next to Will, shaking her head sorrowfully.

"She would have realised eventually, dear," Tia Dalma said. "You can't choose to ignore things like that. You have to accept them and...live with them."

"I tried to tell myself I didn't love her anymore," Will said sadly, "told myself I couldn't, not after what she did..."

"And that's where the heart gets in the way," Tia Dalma went on, "It doesn't listen to reason. If someone you love wrongs you so, you still love them."

Will looked too pained to be able to go on. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"It's too late now," Will managed sadly. "I've lost her."

"Don't blame yourself for it," Tia Dalma said comfortingly. "It's not your fault."

"I don't blame myself," Will replied. "I just want her back..."

Tia Dalma sighed. "Too late for that now."

"I know," Will nodded.

"We'll be at Isla Cruces in a couple of days," Tia Dalma dropped in, "we could leave you there if you want."

Will laughed light-heartedly. "It's OK."

Tia Dalma smiled, standing up. "Try and move on. It's the only way."

Will nodded thankfully, and waited until she'd gone before mumbling to himself, "I don't think I can."

Isla Cruces in a couple of days. An evil smile dawned on Will's tired and dirty face as a cruel, conceited plan sprung into his mind.

And Isla Cruces would play a crucial role.

-----

Elizabeth had returned to her shared cabin with Jack for a refreshing afternoon nap. While she was sleeping, a mischievous Will approached Jack at the wheel.

"I hear we're rapidly nearing Isla Cruces?" Will asked politely.

"You heard right," Jack said vaguely. "We'll be there by tomorrow."

Will's polite exterior quickly vanished as his voice changed to a more menacing tone.

"You better watch yourself, Jack," he whispered threateningly. "You may have stolen Elizabeth from me, but that doesn't mean –"

"It doesn't mean squat," Jack replied calmly. "You left her, and she came running to me. Now, Elizabeth and I are happy."

Will gave him one last glare before walking off.

"Not for long, Sparrow," he muttered to himself, "not for long."

-----

The rest of the day passed without any further interruptions from Will, and Jack had been left in peace again. By nightfall, he was once again safely wrapped up in Elizabeth's arms, and she in his.

And when they awoke in the morning, they were almost there.

-----

The small rowboat was prepared very quickly. Soon, it had been lowered and a number of people were climbing in, including Jack, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, Will, Pintel and Ragetti.

Within minutes, they were on their way, with Pintel and Ragetti working the oars and rowing them there. It didn't take them long. They were there in about ten minutes.

After they bumped up on shore, everyone in the little boat clambered out, stepping onto the white sand.

"How do we find the chest?" Elizabeth asked Jack, once everyone was sorted out.

"This," he smiled sneakily, pulling out his compass. "Will, would you be so kind?"

"Why me?" Will asked moodily.

"Because you want to find a way to save your father from the clutches of Davy Jones, do you not? By stabbing the heart in the chest, you can achieve your goal," Jack said matter-of-factly.

Will raised an eyebrow, but took the compass nevertheless. He flipped it open and watched as the arrow spun around, before settling and stopping all of a sudden. He started walking in the same direction.

When it seemed in about the right place, Will stopped walking and Jack signalled for Pintel to start digging. It didn't take them long before they hit something. The chest was indeed there. They hastily pulled it out, and Jack knocked the lock off with a shovel.

Then, Will pulled a gun from its holster in his belt, and pointed it straight at Jack's chest. He had a triumphant expression on his face.

Elizabeth gasped and ran upto Jack, grabbing his arm.

"It's alright, Lizzie," Jack said calmly. "Will, what are you thinking? Put the gun down."

"No," Will said firmly. A click could be heard. If Will pulled the trigger now, there was no turning back. Tia Dalma was looking scared, but not as petrified as Elizabeth. She had gone extraordinarily pale, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Will..." she said cautiously.

"Shut up!" Will shouted fiercely.

It was at that moment that Tia Dalma shouted what she'd known she would for weeks.

"Will, you never really had what they have now!" she yelled, crying out into the silence, "You may have adored Elizabeth, but Jack _wants _her! Jack would die for her!"

Will smiled horribly. "We'll see, then, won't we?"

And there was a seemingly deafening bang as the bullet left the gun, flying straight into Jack's chest, knocking him onto his back on the floor.

* * *

...

I don't really know what to say to that, except -

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	22. Chapter 22 Too Late For Sorry

This chapter may contain scenes that may be distressing for younger readers. You've been warned.

I cried when I wrote this chapter, and you'll see why! Enjoy!

Also, I've made a trailer for this story that you can view here:

www. youtube. com/ watch?vO0HTNw33pS8

(No spaces, copy and paste into Address Bar.)

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 22 – Too Late For Sorry_

Both Jack and Elizabeth felt their breath being knocked out of them at the instant the bullet came into contact with Jack's chest. Jack's arm slid out of Elizabeth's grasp as she stood, open-mouthed, at the sight of Jack falling, seemingly in slow motion through the air, before landing on the ground, clutching his chest in agony, his eyes shut in pain. She dropped to her knees beside him just as Will dropped the gun beside his feet.

"Jack..." she gasped; already his hand and shirt were soaked in blood from the wound.

He managed to open his eyes, just. "Elizabeth..." he whispered gently.

"Jack, you can't die!" Elizabeth cried, lifting his head up with her arm. "You can't!"

"I don't think I have a choice, Lizzie," Jack smiled weakly. Even at times like this, he managed to make jokes.

"I need you here, with me..." Elizabeth said softly, her eyes already swimming with fresh tears.

"You'll always have a part of me with you, remember?" Jack smiled, putting his hand on Elizabeth's stomach. She put her hand on top of his.

"I know..." she whispered, losing control of keeping back the tears, "...but I want _you _here with me."

"Don't think that's possible," Jack grunted, pain overtaking him.

Elizabeth's tears were now falling freely and mixing with the blood on Jack's chest. "But, we were going to be married!"

"Sorry, love," Jack said apologetically. He could feel himself slowly slipping away. She could feel it, too.

Not caring about getting covered in blood, Elizabeth wrapped her arms gently around him, and held him as tightly as she could without causing him any more pain. She was now crying and sobbing her heart out.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, reaching up and cupping her face with his un-bloody hand. She sobbed some more. "You were the only one who could ever make me say this..." there was a long pause while he gathered breath, "...I love you, Lizzie. Please remember that. I...love...you."

He gave her one last smile, and she cried and cried as she watched his eyes slowly close, the ghost of his last smile to her still shadowed on his face. His hand left her cheek, and fell to the floor limply.

She sobbed and gasped and cried as she clutched his still warm body, knowing that he was gone, before choking out, "I love you too, Jack Sparrow. I always will."

Everyone on the island stood watching the tragic scene with sorrowful and sympathetic faces. Except Will. He still looked triumphant. But as he watched Elizabeth cry and kiss Jack's forehead lightly, he realised what he'd done. She was crying rivers over the peaceful pirate, and it suddenly dawned on Will that they'd meant every word they'd said to each other. They'd been in love.

He slowly approached Elizabeth. "Elizabeth..." he started cautiously.

She slowly turned her tear-stained face to look up at the man. "Don't say anything."

"I just wanted to say," Will went on, ignoring her, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You're sorry?"

Will nodded. Elizabeth reluctantly let go of Jack, placing him ever so carefully on the ground, and stood up, facing Will.

"Well then, if you're sorry," Elizabeth said, but then she started screaming, "then that makes everything alright, doesn't it?!"

Will tried to reach out to her, but she smacked his arm away angrily.

"Don't you dare try and tell me you're sorry!" Elizabeth cried out menacingly. "You just killed the man I love!"

"I didn't think you loved one another," Will tried quietly.

"I was going to marry him!" Elizabeth yelled. "And would I do that if I didn't love him?!"

"You were going to marry me!" Will protested.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, "but I did love you. But you weren't there for me when Jack was, were you?"

"No," Will admitted quietly. "But you _chose _to chase after him, didn't you?"

"I had no-one else," Elizabeth said truthfully. "And I didn't choose to fall in love with him, either. But now, after seeing what you're really like...I'm glad I did."

Will had no decent reply to that, so instead he watched as Elizabeth walked over to where Will had dropped the gun. She bent down and picked it up. She saw that it still had a shot or two, and smiled. She turned to face Will.

Ignoring the fact that they weren't alone on the island, she spoke directly to Will.

"I've nothing left to live for now," she said sadly, looking down at Jack. He looked as though he was sleeping. He still had a smile etched onto his face. "But there's something I have to do."

She slowly drew closer to Will, holding the gun in her hand tightly. She placed the gun to her temple, and heard it click.

She was inches away from Will, who was begging her with his eyes not to pull the trigger, to end her life.

But, he saw she wasn't going to. Not yet anyway. First, she gently pressed her lips to his, and gave him a passionate kiss. Will closed his eyes and sunk deeply into the kiss. Was he forgiven?

No.

Elizabeth gently moved the gun from her temple. Will was paying too much attention in kissing Elizabeth to notice her actions. But, his eyes widened as he felt the gun against the side of his head.

But, before they had a chance to break apart, Elizabeth pulled the trigger, and watched as blood slowly tricked down the side of his face. His mouth left hers and she watched him fall to the floor at her feet. She dropped the gun to the floor, and she was shaking violently.

She knelt down beside him. He was still alive, but only just. He was gasping for air desperately.

"This is my payback, Will Turner," Elizabeth whispered. "You should never have killed Jack."

"I..." Will managed, coughing up blood.

"It's too late for sorry," Elizabeth said softly. "I hope you enjoy it in the afterlife. You might see Jack there."

Will went to say something else, but couldn't get the strength. Instead, he gasped one more breath of air before dying.

Elizabeth shook again as she stood up, and walked shakily over to Jack's body. She took him in her arms once more and started singing.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for_..." she sang gently, tears falling down her face again as she looked down at the man she loved, "..._me_."

* * *

... 

Do you hate me yet?

Well, Will's dead and out of the picture. Go Elizabeth!

No, this is not the end. There's still a big battle scene towards the end that has to be written, but I'm closing in on final chapters so stay tuned!

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	23. Chapter 23 He Made Me Realise

This chapter's mainly fluff involving Elizabeth and Jack. Don't ask me how the man came to know about Jack or Will's death, he's a fish pirate, he knows a lot! Enjoy!

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 23 – He Made Me Realise_

"Captain Jones?" came a voice.

Davy Jones turned around to face him. "What?" he snapped.

"I have some good news," the fish man smiled.

"What is it?" Davy Jones asked.

"It's Sparrow," the man replied. Davy Jones raised an eyebrow. "He's dead."

Davy Jones smiled maliciously. "Excellent."

"And so is young Master Turner," the man went on.

This surprised Davy Jones. "Does Bootstrap know?"

The man shook his head.

"I'll pay him a little visit later," Davy Jones smiled cruelly. "How did he die?"

"That Elizabeth Swann murdered him," the man told him.

"Weren't they in love?" Davy Jones asked confusedly.

"Yes, but as far as I know, she realised she loved Sparrow," the man said.

"Whatever," Davy Jones said, getting too confused by the story.

The man bowed his head before turning and walking away.

-----

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, sniffing as she looked down at Jack's beautiful face. It didn't seem real. It all felt like some horrible nightmare. She heard someone's soft footsteps behind her in the sand. She sniffed again and turned to look at the person.

It was Tia Dalma. She, too, had been crying, but obviously not as much as Elizabeth.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked sadly.

"I did," Tia Dalma said, looking down at him in Elizabeth's arms, "but he never cared for me as more than his sister. That's all he thought of me as."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said sympathetically. Tia Dalma shook her head.

"It's fine," she smiled gratefully, "he clearly loved you."

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at him again. "You think?"

"Oh, definitely," Tia Dalma smiled, kneeling down next to her, putting an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder consolingly.

"I don't know if I'll ever get over this," Elizabeth whispered, tears forming in her eyes again.

"It will take time," Tia Dalma said quietly, "but eventually you will."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No..."

She couldn't manage any more.

"You'll find someone else to love," Tia Dalma assured her.

Elizabeth could only shake her head as she shook through tears.

"I can't," she whimpered. She slowly caressed Jack's cheek. "He's the only one for me –"

She stopped to gasp before going on, "– because he made me feel free. He made me realise what love is."

She couldn't go on. Instead, she cried out in agony, and cried as she rocked back and forth with Jack locked safely in her arms. Tia Dalma let go of her and stood up. She looked down at them sympathetically, before walking off, leaving Elizabeth to her mourning.

"Give her a few minutes," Tia Dalma told everyone else quietly, glancing back over her shoulder at a weeping Elizabeth.

Everyone nodded understandingly.

-----

Bootstrap Bill Turner stopped in the dreary task of scrubbing the deck as he heard the unmistakeable sound of Davy Jones approaching.

"Bootstrap Turner," Davy Jones spat out.

Bootstrap looked up. "Yes?"

"I have some news for you," Davy Jones smiled awfully.

Bootstrap said nothing, instead waiting for the Captain to go on.

"Your son..." Davy Jones started, still smiling cruelly, "...is dead."

Bootstrap had been rendered speechless. "D-dead?" he stammered.

Davy Jones nodded, his evil smile only growing wider.

"It can't be..." Bootstrap told himself quietly as Davy Jones left him alone to wallow in his newly replenished grief.

-----

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and gently lay Jack's body down on the soft sand. She stood up and realised her hands were covered in the man's blood. She didn't care. She turned and walked over to Tia Dalma and the others.

"Are you ready to leave?" Tia Dalma asked carefully.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, "but I can't leave Jack here. I just can't."

She looked back over her shoulder at him, just lying there peacefully on the floor.

"I'm taking him back," Elizabeth said firmly. There was no changing her mind.

Tia Dalma could only nod and smile.

A few minutes later, they all pitched in and helped to gently lift Jack into the small boat. Afterwards, they all climbed in as well. They had decided to leave Will behind. Nobody had even proposed that they take him anyway.

The journey back to the _Black Pearl _was a silent one. Nobody could think of anything to say, and the sight of a passed Captain Jack Sparrow was enough to silence them all anyway.

When they finally clambered out of the small rowboat, it took a few extra crew members to lift Jack's body on board his own vessel.

The sound of many gasps could be heard as Elizabeth held Jack's cold hand as they carried the Captain to his quarters. Tia Dalma assisted, opening the door as they approached. They all managed to squeeze through the double doors, before laying Jack on his bed.

Elizabeth watched as everyone left her alone with her love's body. She stood at his bedside, and could only look down at his unscathed face sadly.

She couldn't stay there at night, not anymore. It was just too heart-wrenching to see the love of her life lying there...gone. She wiped her eyes again. Oh, what was the use?

She smiled lovingly as she brushed a strand of hair from Jack's face, and kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you..." she whispered into the darkness of the cabin.

She closed her eyes and imagined his bright, smiling face replying, "I love you, too, Lizzie, now c'mere and gimme a kiss."

She laughed as she thought of him and his witty remarks.

"_Now this is a proper pirate negotiation."_

"_Come on, I don't bite...you should know that."_

"_I think it leaves the anticipation for when you do find out what it is, when you don't know immediately."_

"_I want you to myself."_

"_Well, I thought that your first time should be special."_

Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. She felt the baby kick. As she thought of when he said that, and what they'd embarked on afterwards, she knew that he'd made it a lot more special for her than he'd intended.

She hesitantly reached out and traced the smile on his lips with her fingers. She'd never be the same again...not now.

* * *

Awww, T.T

I almost wish I hadn't killed Jack...

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	24. Chapter 24 The Governor's Murderess

Most of this chapter focuses on Beckett, the Governor and Mercer, but there's a little bit of talk between Elizabeth and Tia Dalma at first. Enjoy!

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 24 – The Governor's Murderess_

Elizabeth hadn't slept at all that night. She hadn't left Jack's cabin at all. She'd just sat and cried all night. She stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out of it and saw the first signs of daylight streaming through it. She turned back around and saw the bloody mess that had remained on Jack's chest and shirt. She couldn't leave him like that.

Without uttering a single word, she gathered together a bowl of water, a cloth and a clean shirt for Jack. She carefully lifted him up and propped him gently up against the wall behind the bed.

She lifted the shirt over his head, and discarded it on the floor without a second thought. She winced as she looked at the wound. The pain must have been unbearable. But she bit her lip as she started to clean him with the cloth, and eventually the water in the bowl was going red.

She dried Jack off with another cloth, and put the fresh shirt over his head. Why didn't he change his clothes more often?

She moved the bowl with the two cloths aside and lay Jack down on the bed again.

"Perfect," she whispered as she smiled.

She jumped violently as she heard a knock on the door. She turned and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Tia Dalma.

"Hi," Tia Dalma said.

"Hi," Elizabeth smiled back.

"Can I come in?" Tia Dalma asked.

Elizabeth nodded and moved aside, letting her walk past. She shut the door behind her.

"You cleaned him?" Tia Dalma asked interestedly.

"I just couldn't leave him like that," Elizabeth nodded.

"I understand," Tia Dalma smiled as she stood next to his bed. "He looks so peaceful."

"He does," Elizabeth agreed.

Tia Dalma spun around to face her. "He didn't deserve to die. Not in that way..."

Elizabeth shook her head. An idea formed in her mind.

"Tia Dalma..." she started slowly, "...you brought back Barbossa, didn't you, so –"

Already knowing where she was headed with her request, Tia Dalma turned her back on Elizabeth before saying coldly, "It cannot be done."

"Why not?" Elizabeth demanded quietly.

"It just can't," Tia Dalma said pathetically.

"Then why Barbossa, a man you don't even love," Elizabeth went on, "and not Jack, the man you _do _love?"

"I brought back Barbossa because _he _loved _me_," Tia Dalma told Elizabeth.

"And it doesn't work the other way around?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, okay?" Tia Dalma snapped.

"Well, just try it and –" Elizabeth suggested before being cut off by an angry Tia Dalma.

"No, I don't want to mess anything up," she said bitterly before turning to face Elizabeth again. "I only came here to tell you...we're preparing for battle."

This took Elizabeth by surprise. "Battle? With who?"

"The East India Trading Company," Tia Dalma said, "Beckett has decided to wage war on the pirates."

"I hate him," Elizabeth spat out immediately.

"Yes, we all do," Tia Dalma pointed out, "so we need to win this thing."

Elizabeth nodded. "But what if we don't?"

Tia Dalma paused. "There is no 'if'. We have no option; we _have _to win this."

"Or...?" Elizabeth pressed.

"We die," Tia Dalma said simply. "That's the way it is."

-----

"Beckett, what about my daughter?" Governor Swann persisted. He'd just heard that the East India Trading Company was going to war with the pirates, especially those on board Jack Sparrow's ship.

"Your daughter has chosen her loyalties," Beckett said coldly, not looking at the Governor as he sat behind his desk, looking at various papers and such.

"I'm not fighting against her," the Governor said flatly.

"Fine," Beckett shrugged, "you can stay here."

"I will," the Governor agreed. "What if your ship is taken out in the battle?"

"It won't be," Beckett replied straight away.

"You might think that," the Governor smirked, "but the pirates have vast numbers on their side. You have only one fleet."

"I have a fleet that is at least one hundred ships strong," Beckett informed the Governor. "And what do the pirates have?"

"The pirates have each other's allegiance, and then whoever chooses to follow them," the Governor retorted, "They may stab each other in the back, but when it comes to the enemy, they stand together."

"How do you know all this?" Beckett asked.

"Norrington told me just before he left his post. He seems to know an awful lot about their kind," the Governor answered.

"That's because he's one of them," Beckett sneered.

"He never used to be," the Governor argued.

"Never mind," Beckett said, waving his hand, "it's all in the past. We have to focus on what's ahead."

"What's your real reason for this war?" the Governor asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I want Sparrow dead," Beckett replied with no hesitation.

Mr. Mercer appeared from the shadows.

"Ah, Mr. Mercer," Beckett smiled at his top spy. "I understand that you've been spying on Jones and his crew. Any information?"

"We have been beaten to our purpose," Mercer said gravely. Beckett frowned.

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked slowly.

"Sparrow's dead," Mercer said darkly.

Beckett's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"Turner murdered him while on Isla Cruces, so I hear," Mercer explained. "I heard a crew member telling Jones on the _Dutchman_."

The Governor smiled. "Then you have no reason to proceed with the war, then?"

"Of course," Beckett said. "Sparrow's gone, which means that the rest will be considerably easier to wipe out."

"You're barbaric," the Governor spat at Beckett.

"Oh, please," Beckett said dismissively. "Turner, a murderer? I never would have guessed it."

"William Turner? The ex-blacksmith?" the Governor asked incredulously.

Mercer nodded.

"What happened to him after that?" Beckett asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"He was murdered," Mercer said.

"By who?" Beckett asked. "Who else was on this...island?"

"A few other people, including a woman, two other men, and Elizabeth," Mercer said. The Governor looked at him questioningly. "In fact, it was Miss Elizabeth who murdered William Turner."

"My daughter is not a murderer," the Governor protested through gritted teeth.

"I tell no lies," Mercer said honestly.

"Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's murderess," Beckett leered. "What a perfect title."

The Governor refused to believe this. His daughter could not have killed _anyone_.

* * *

Oh, simple naive Governor, eh? His daughter's a pirate now!

So, we're getting closer to the big battle scene, so stay tuned!

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	25. Chapter 25 Know Him? Of Course

Sorry for the long wait for the update, but my arse of an internet's been down...grr! Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 25 – Know Him? Of Course_

Elizabeth had been reluctantly torn away from Jack's bedside to talk with the crew about the upcoming fight. Everyone who was on board was huddled around the table below deck.

"First, I think we should elect a new Captain, as our previous one is..." Gibbs started quietly, "...incapable."

Elizabeth sat silent, her eyes fixed on her lap. Tia Dalma, who was sitting beside her, glanced sideways at her before saying, "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up. "What?"

"I nominate Elizabeth for the role of Captain," Tia Dalma spoke loudly.

"Why me?" Elizabeth asked.

Tia Dalma turned to face her. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she said, "It's what Jack would have wanted."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table. Elizabeth didn't object; instead she looked back down at her lap.

"Well, that's decided," Gibbs said.

"Now," Barbossa said, standing as he took control, "we need an action plan. Any ideas, Captain Swann?"

"You can be in charge of that, Barbossa," Elizabeth said quietly.

Tia Dalma sighed and shook Elizabeth's shoulders vigorously. "Now, listen, Jack wouldn't want you to be like this, would he?"

Elizabeth merely looked up into Tia Dalma's face and said nothing.

"He would want you to be strong," Tia Dalma smiled, "and defeat the East India Trading Company before they wipe out all the pirates! Now, come on and pull yourself together...for Jack."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "You're right. But Barbossa's still in charge of the planning."

"Why, thank ye miss," Barbossa smiled, nodding his head. Elizabeth smiled back at him.

"So," Gibbs smiled, glad that they were getting somewhere, "any ideas so far, Hector?"

Barbossa glared at him before going on, "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Great, let's hear it," Elizabeth said brightly.

"A visit to Shipwreck Cove is essential," Barbossa began, "and so we will need to get there as fast as we can."

Elizabeth nodded before turning to Gibbs. "Gibbs, adjust course to head for Shipwreck Cove with all haste."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said before scurrying out of the room.

"While there," Barbossa continued, "we can gather as many pirates as possible. They've all wanted to get revenge on the East India Trading Company for some reason or another, so that should be pretty easy."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"After that, we will convene the fourth Brethren Court and decide what to do from there," Barbossa finished.

"Perfect," Elizabeth nodded approvingly.

"Sounds like a plan," Pintel said loudly.

"That was the whole point," Ragetti said, turning on him.

"I know, but what I meant was..." Pintel began.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got up, the sign that everyone else could leave too. Pintel and Ragetti were still squabbling until they looked around and realised they were the only ones left in the room.

"Where'd everyone go?" Ragetti said quietly.

"I dunno," Pintel shrugged. "Suppose we'd better go?"

Ragetti nodded, and they, too left the room.

-----

Two days had passed since Elizabeth had been named Captain and already they had arrived at Shipwreck Cove. The wind, not to mention time, was definitely on their side.

Everyone scrambled to get off the _Black Pearl _and round up as many pirates as they could, in as little time as possible. They needed to make a quick departure to get a head start in the fight.

Somehow, many of the pirates at Shipwreck Cove had already heard of Jack Sparrow's death, even before their arrival.

He really was infamous. The thought made Elizabeth smile.

-----

Barbossa slammed down the wooden hammer in his hand onto the table, around which sat the nine pirate lords; Elizabeth had taken Jack's place.

She curiously looked around at everyone else. Other than her, there was only one woman. She looked Chinese.

"I now convene the fourth Brethren Court," Barbossa said loudly. "And we have a grave issue on our hands."

Everyone waited in silence.

"The East India Trading Company," Barbossa started dramatically, "is planning an attack. They're not afraid to keep fighting until we've all perished because of it."

Everyone around the table looked solemn and deadly.

"We need to round up as many pirates as possible to follow in our stead," Barbossa went on, "so that we stand at least a good chance of victory."

"Barbossa is right," the Chinese lady piped up. "We have to do this for pirates all over the world."

There was a murmur around the table as everyone discussed it and nodded.

"If we don't," the Chinese woman went on gravely, "we will all suffer under their terrible command."

There was an uneasy silence after those words. Everyone, with worried expressions, turned to face each other, their eyes filled with fear.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" came an uncomfortable voice that sounded French.

Tia Dalma and Elizabeth's eyes met for one moment before Elizabeth looked directly at the Frenchman.

"He's dead," she said softly.

Looks of surprise were exchanged around the table now. How could Jack Sparrow, the most famous pirate in the Caribbean, be dead? Heads turned as the sound of boots could be heard walking down the stairs nearby.

The footsteps got closer and closer until eventually, a rather eccentric looking pirate appeared before them. He had an air of Jack about him, with little trinkets tied into dark dreadlocks, an unmissable hat upon his head, and pirate's clothes that stuck out like a sore thumb. His expression was unreadable.

"What did you just say?" he asked quietly.

Elizabeth looked directly at him. "Who are you?"

"Answer my question, love, and I'll answer yours," he said, dismissing the question. "What did you say?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "Jack Sparrow...he's dead."

The man looked at the floor for a moment before going to the back of the room and collapsing into a chair. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Elizabeth stood up and followed him.

"Sir..." she began, kneeling down in front of him. He looked at her. "...did you know Jack?"

"Know him?" the pirate scoffed. "Of course I did..."

Elizabeth waited; there was obviously something else he wanted to say.

"...he was my son, and now you're telling me he's dead."

Elizabeth looked up at him with great sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"I think he spoke of you..." Jack's father said, understanding dawning on his face. "Are you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He told you about me?"

Jack's father smiled and nodded. "The first time I saw him, after he shot Barbossa over there, he talked of you very fondly."

Elizabeth smiled.

"He wouldn't admit it, of course, but I could tell he'd fallen for you."

"Why wouldn't he admit it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Classic forbidden love," he smiled, "a pirate falling for a lady of class. And that's just it; pirates don't generally fall in love. Not natural. So, of course, Jack's pride got in the way."

"He admitted it in the end, though," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Aye, he did. But only 'cause you made him see what he was giving up."

* * *

Sorry if that wasn't a very good chapter, but I've had extremely severe writer's block recently...

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	26. Chapter 26 Fight For Our Freedom

I'm sorry, again, for the long wait for the update, but there's something terribly wrong with ("this country" - V For Vendetta) my internet, but enjoy!

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 26 – Fight for Our Freedom_

Elizabeth looked up at the man before her. What he had just told her had undoubtedly surprised her. Jack's father smiled down at her as her eyes glazed over in thought.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" he asked knowingly.

She looked up at him with teary eyes and a reminiscent smile on her face.

"Yes," she answered, "I really miss him."

Jack's father smiled at her. "I do too," he paused before adding mysteriously, "I just wish I'd had a chance to put things right with him...but it's too late now."

Elizabeth frowned up at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Jack's dad shook his head before replying, "Doesn't matter; it was a long time ago now, a year or two at least."

Elizabeth waited a moment before hesitantly asking, "Do you mind me asking what happened between you?"

"We had a fight," he told her inevitably. "It was over his love life."

"Oh," Elizabeth said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault," he told her honestly. "Although I tried to tell him that he was going to end up in love with you, he wouldn't listen to me. He said that true pirates didn't fall in love, and that that meant that he wouldn't either. It turned into a full-blown fight involving violence and verbal abuse and eventually he just...stormed out."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. He waved his hand dismissively.

"It's alright, honestly. It's all in the past now."

"Yeah, but..." she protested softly, "you and your son never had a chance to make up from a fight that was partially my fault, so I can't help but feel guilty for it."

"It doesn't matter, really," he insisted.

Elizabeth merely looked down at the floor rather than into the eyes of the newly grieving pirate.

"I'm sure that he didn't hold a grudge, especially not towards the end," she whispered reassuringly, "when he realised you were right."

"Perhaps not," he considered, "but I would have liked a chance to put it all behind us for definite. But for now, we should focus on what's ahead; the fight."

Elizabeth nodded silently as a single tear fell from her eye and landed in her lap.

-----

The cold air of battle hit everyone harshly on board the _Black Pearl_.

"This is it," Barbossa said darkly. Elizabeth nodded silently; the time for talking was most definitely not now.

On the horizon, a mass of ships could be seen approaching rapidly. Their white sails stood out significantly against the sky, made black by the nearing night time and the dreadful weather that would unleash the rain at any moment. Elizabeth cast one sorry look at the cabin in which Jack's body lay.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

Tia Dalma saw Elizabeth's eyes begin to swim before she sniffed and put on a brave face to face the crew members.

"We all know why we're here," she began loudly, "and it's not to fail. Today, men, we fight for our freedom and we _will _get it."

Everyone's faces lit up at the determination in her tone, and their eyes were filled with courage. They could tell, in that very moment, that they'd elected the right person for the role of captain.

"Let's go," she said finally. "Cotton at the wheel."

Cotton scurried off following his orders.

"Everyone else is to man the guns, the cannons and show no mercy."

There was an uproar of cheering at those last three words, and everyone hurried off to their stations. Meanwhile, Elizabeth moved up to the helm to take charge. The _Black Pearl _and the ship on the side of the East India Trading Company, the _Saviour_, were now at a fighting distance and everyone's faces turned to look at Elizabeth, waiting for their orders expectantly.

Elizabeth turned to Barbossa and nodded.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted fiercely.

There was a deafening bang as around ten cannons were set off at once, and were then hurriedly refilled by the men in charge of them.

It wasn't long before the East India Trading Company were joined by Davy Jones and his crew of fish people, which wasn't exactly great news for the people on the _Black Pearl_. The fact that both enemy ships were now sending their men across to the _Black Pearl _didn't help the situation either. It just meant that everyone on board was constantly busy fighting.

But the good news for them was that they had indeed been joined by many pirates from Shipwreck Cove, who weren't far behind them.

Tia Dalma was staying out of most of the action, instead skulking around the sides of the deck, in the shadows, looking upset, not to mention scared. She kept throwing shifty, covert glances at Jack's cabin.

The ring of swords and the bangs of the cannons and many guns drowned out any other attempt at sound and no-one seemed to notice Tia Dalma sneak silently into Jack's cabin. Instead, everyone was focused on the battle that the _Black Pearl_'s crew were _not_ winning.

Elizabeth was exhausted after nearly an hour of intense war. She was close to giving up; there was practically no chance of coming out of this alive, so why continue?

She gasped to get her breath back after defeating another one of Davy Jones' fish men and dropped her sword on the deck by her feet. She moved freely down to the mast where a lot, in fact most, of the fighting was going on. She gave up on her resistance and just waited to be shot or stabbed in any way. At least it would end it all, and make it all go away.

A shot was fired and it very nearly hit Elizabeth directly in the chest, but she was shoved violently out of the way at the last second; just in time. Before she had time to react and see her rescuer, the person who had saved her life, they spun her around and swept her into a mind-blowing kiss so fast that she didn't even see their face before she sunk into their arms, her eyes closed, before she realised she couldn't do it. Not to Jack, or his memory.

She gasped for air as they broke apart and she felt the air leave her body once more as she locked eyes with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

...

There's nothing much to say to that.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	27. Chapter 27 Do Ye Fear Death?

Sorry for the long wait, but being a 13-year-old in Year 9 (SATs year) it's quite hard to juggle stuff! Also, my poor cousin's been ill so I've had a lot on my mind recently.

Also, I actually had to re-write this chapter because I realised I'd forgotten about the fate of the chest, silly me! But, I worked it out, and everything's fine, so enjoy!

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 27 – Do Ye Fear Death?_

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand, as she reached out and touched Jack's cheek with her other hand, almost as if to see if he was real.

"It's really me, love," he smiled.

Elizabeth was still in severe shock as she lowered her hands from her mouth and his face. "How can it be you? I thought you were...I watched you, _felt you_, die in my arms..."

This time it was Jack who touched her cheek. "Tia Dalma brought me back, the same way as Barbossa."

Elizabeth threw herself back into his arms, and he hugged her tightly, stroking her golden hair as she started crying with joy.

"It's alright," he cooed. "Now, come on."

She looked up at him, and kissed him lovingly.

"We have a fight to win," he smiled. She nodded determinedly.

"Be careful," they both told each other at exactly the same time before they both turned and headed separate ways.

Jack ran for the wheel, while Elizabeth hurried the other way to retrieve her sword, immediately slamming it into the back of an unsuspecting East India Trading Company man. He choked loudly and fell to the floor pitifully.

She ran off again and launched herself into combat with every man who tried to harm her.

Meanwhile, Jack was making no attempt to explain his sudden appearance to any of the crew members who asked him. Instead, he just shouted orders at them, and steered the ship to get the best advantage possible.

-----

Tia Dalma emerged from Jack's now empty cabin, wiping tears from her eyes as she saw Jack shouting fiercely while up at the wheel. She attempted a smile at the thought that she'd done the right thing, but it was no use, she couldn't do it.

She looked around spotted Barbossa knocking an enemy to the floor. She ran upto him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, prepared to murder whatever savage he was expecting, but was put off the thought when Tia Dalma pressed her lips to his own.

He dropped his sword and immediately responded. When they finally parted, Barbossa smiled as he muttered, "Finally."

Tia Dalma smiled too, and pointed to Barbossa's discarded sword on the floor. "Go."

He nodded, and set off, a new fierceness bubbling inside him like never before; a new determinedness that would be difficult to replace.

Tia Dalma closed her eyes and a different view swam before them. A knife of some sort, piercing a heart, undoubtedly that of Davy Jones. It was a masculine hand on the handle but for now she couldn't see whose it was.

And as she opened her eyes, she realised at once what they'd done wrong, what they'd overlooked. In all the commotion over both Jack and Will's deaths on Isla Cruces, they had left behind the chest containing the heart of Davy Jones, and nobody apart from herself had realised.

Her panicked eyes quickly searched the chaotic deck until they rested upon the Captain at the wheel.

"Jack!" she screamed, trying desperately to attract his attention amidst the firing of cannons and gunshots. But it was no use; one woman's voice could not be heard over noise like this.

Instead, she decided to risk it, and she ran as quickly as she could up the stairs and to Jack's side.

"Jack..." she gasped out. He turned to face her.

"What is it? I'm a little _busy _at the minute," he said loudly, spinning the wheel dramatically.

"Listen, we've made a little mistake," she said anxiously, causing his eyes to narrow.

"How _little _is said mistake?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "It's got nothing to do with you bringing me back, has it?"

She shook her head desperately. "No, but it is a grave mistake nonetheless."

"Why? What have we done?" Jack urged her.

"We have no leverage," she said outright. "With everyone fussing over yours and Will's deaths on the island, we forgot why we went there in the first place, and the chest remains there, the heart still beating inside it."

His eyes went from narrowed to widened very fast.

"I may not be the brightest pirate to sail the seas," he said truthfully, "but I know that _that can't be good_."

Tia Dalma shook her head and waited while he thought.

"What can we do?" he thought out loud. Tia Dalma shrugged.

He frantically glanced over to the _Flying Dutchman _and gasped. There was Davy Jones, standing there, a wicked smile upon his slimy face and the chest containing his own heart in his gruesome hands.

"He's got it," Jack whispered frightfully. Tia Dalma moved closer to have a look.

"How did _he _get it?" she spat. Jack could only shrug, shock removing the words from his tongue.

Glancing around more on Davy's ship, she saw something even more formidable. She wordlessly tapped Jack's shoulder.

"What now?" he asked, rather agitated that the enemy was somewhat one step ahead.

"They've got Will, and he's alive," Tia Dalma whispered, making Jack's eyes grow even wider.

Make that _two _steps ahead.

Davy Jones' smile grew even more cruel and twisted, as he spoke with a voice that rang out even over the distance, "He feared death."

"They must have reached the island, retrieved the chest and picked up a little visitor while they were there," Jack said, the jigsaw finally falling into place.

Davy Jones' loud voice echoing across the sea had attracted the attention of many of the _Black Pearl_'s fighters, including Elizabeth, who felt a sinking sensation in her stomach as she saw Will Turner standing on board the _Flying Dutchman_.

"No..." she said desperately. Her eyes caught those of Jack, who gave her a helpless look.

He turned to Tia Dalma. "We need that chest. _Now_."

She nodded and called out to their crew, "Who's not afraid to die?!"

The non-fighting crew members all exchanged looks. Was the woman mad? They weren't going to volunteer!

Norrington surprised everyone when he leapt out from the shadows and yelled, "Me!"

"Of all the people," Tia Dalma smiled. She turned and saw Jack with a wide open mouth, which slowly faded into a smile.

Norrington hurried up to Tia Dalma, asking, "What shall I do?"

"Davy Jones has the chest, and more so, he's got Will as well," she told him gravely. He didn't look confused, he just looked fierce. "We need that chest. Make sure we get it."

Norrington nodded, and raced for a rope to swing himself over to the other ship. As soon as he found one, he closed his eyes, wrapped his hands around the rope before him, and felt the air rush past him as he flew through the distance, and landed once more on the solid ground of the deck of Davy Jones' ship.

He opened his eyes and saw none other than Davy Jones standing before him.

"Do ye fear death, James Norrington?" he smirked.

* * *

I've grown to like Norrington, actually, but I'm undecided as to his fate so far.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	28. Chapter 28 It's All Over

I got so into writing this chapter, that I was practically hammering the keyboard down into the desk, and now the ends of my fingers are numb...I hope you know what I do to write this story! Lol, enjoy!

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 28 – It's All Over_

"Do ye fear death, James Norrington?" Davy Jones smirked. Norrington merely looked up at the cruel man.

"Not at all," he replied calmly. "But if I do die today, I'll be glad to know I died fighting you."

"I can almost guarantee that's how you will die," Davy Jones retorted.

Norrington grabbed his silver sword from his holster and saw Will sneer at him.

"You still have that?" he leered.

"Why not, Turner?" he answered. "It has served me well in the past."

That wiped the smile off Will's hatred filled face. "I despise you," he spat at Norrington.

Norrington smiled pleasantly. "Yes, because I'm really head over heels in love with you," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Hit me with something that might hurt, eunuch."

"I have a gun," Will challenged pathetically.

"Clearly not, if you're a eunuch," Norrington replied, smiling.

"Nice comeback," Davy Jones interjected. Norrington frowned at him. "Can we continue fighting please?"

"Continue?" Will scoffed. "You didn't even start."

"That's because a bloody whelp with no _sword _of his own keeps interrupting," Norrington said through gritted teeth.

"Turner?" Davy Jones said. Will looked at him. "Shut up!"

Will scowled at Jones and walked off. Jones turned back around to face Norrington.

"Let's get this over with," Norrington sighed.

Jones nodded, and tightened his grasp on the handle of the chest with one hand, drawing his sword with the other.

The first clash of the swords nearly knocked Norrington off his feet. Jones certainly knew what he was doing when it came to fighting sword fights.

But after that, Norrington no longer underestimated his opponent, and fought back as hard as he could, occasionally looking for opportunities of weakness from Jones to take him by surprise. Unfortunately, they were very rare, and Norrington would have been foolish to attempt any of them.

Suddenly, Jones laughed. Norrington gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"You might as well give up," Jones replied maliciously. "You _aren't _going to win."

"Who said anything about winning or losing?" Norrington smiled. Jones' face faltered for a second and then Norrington delivered a great blow with his sword that sent Davy Jones flying at least two metres away from him. Norrington gasped for breath before running for the chest that Jones unknowingly dropped.

He grabbed it, and began to turn and run the other way.

But, Jones caught his ankle, sending Norrington through the air, and then thudding to the ground flat on his stomach. Somehow, Norrington had managed to keep a tight hold of the chest, even as he fell.

He heard Davy Jones give a triumphant laugh behind him, and turned to look over his shoulder just in time to see Davy Jones standing next to him, a twisted and evil smile upon his tentacle covered face. Norrington didn't even have time to gasp in shock before he watched Jones sink his sword into his own back.

-----

On board the _Black Pearl_, Jack and Tia Dalma had been hiding in the shadows, out of the way of the fighting in order to watch the duel between Jones and Norrington on the other ship. Even Elizabeth, who had taken a moment to look away from her own opponent gasped in shock as she saw Jones stab James.

Jack and Tia Dalma both gasped in unison and Tia Dalma covered her mouth while Jack's eyes widened dramatically. _That _was certainly not part of the plan. Jack immediately moved, running upto Elizabeth, knocking various crew members out of his way as he went. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm and she looked up at him, shock filling her eyes.

"Come with me," he said shortly, dragging her to the side of his ship.

"Where are we going?" she asked mildly.

Jack looked down at his chest, saw the key was still hanging around his neck, and looked around for a rope. He grabbed it quickly.

"Hold onto me!" he demanded. She obediently wrapped her arms around his strong frame and felt her feet leave the floor. She closed her eyes from the queasiness, which wasn't at all helped by her pregnancy.

They slammed down onto Davy Jones' deck and saw that Norrington was still desperately gagging for air. Jones was too busy admiring his handiwork with the sword to notice the chest lying nothing more than a metre away from him.

Jack sneakily passed the key to Elizabeth, who immediately picked up on his plan. She nodded silently, wordlessly, as Jack drew his sword, a vicious and vengeful look upon his face. His features were filled with hate as he looked upon Jones, who looked surprised to suddenly see Jack Sparrow in his midst.

"Sparrow?" he asked confusedly.

"Remember me, do ya?" Jack smiled.

"I thought you were dead," Jones went on, narrowing his eyes.

"I was," Jack nodded. "But now I'm not!" he shouted fiercely, swinging his sword at Jones, who was without a weapon, having used it to murder Norrington, and yet he still managed to dodge Jack's attempts without any struggle at all.

"You're a foolish man, Jack Sparrow," he sneered. "You know I can't die."

"I believe you can," came a female voice from behind Jack. Knowing what Jones was capable of, Jack didn't dare turn away from him, instead asking, "Elizabeth, is that you?"

"Yes," she called back.

Jack observed Davy Jones carefully. His eyes were growing colder, if that were possible, and his scaly skin grew paler.

"You're not as foolish as I had assumed, then," he said bitterly.

"Seemingly not," Jack smiled icily as Davy Jones fell to the floor before him. Jack slowly approached him, and kicked his shoulder nervously with his foot. Jones did nothing; he was dead.

Jack turned around to face Elizabeth, who was kneeling beside Norrington. Jack smiled as he saw the blade in Norrington's hand, the heart bleeding in front of him.

Jack walked over and knelt down next to Elizabeth, who put her head on Jack's shoulder, looking down at Norrington's peaceful face.

"What does this mean?" she whispered quietly, her voice wavering; she was going to start crying. Indeed, in seconds, she turned her head and started crying and sobbing into Jack's chest.

Jack wrapped his arm around her as he replied confidently, "It's over, darlin'. It's all over."

* * *

OK, just to clarify, that means the war's over, not the story! Couple more chapters to go yet. 

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	29. Chapter 29 Talk Of Freedom

More delightful sex references in this chapter (sarcasm lol), except this time it's in more of a romantic way. Enjoy!

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 29 – Talk Of Freedom_

Elizabeth finally managed to tear her head away from Jack's chest, leaving a wet patch from her tears. She looked down at Norrington, and then heard a faint chant approaching Jack and herself.

"_Part of the crew; part of the ship. Part of the crew; part of the ship."_

Jack looked around and saw all of Jones' old crew members nearing them, all of them looking down at Norrington, who was to become Captain.

"We have to go," Jack told Elizabeth. She nodded, sniffling slightly.

Together they stood up, and Jack grabbed hold of the same rope they'd used to arrive in the first place. They both cast a sorry glance back at Norrington, who'd been turned over to lie on his back, a crew member leaning over him with a knife in his hand.

Jack and Elizabeth swung back across to the other ship just in time to avoid watching poor Norrington's heart being brutally cut out.

As they landed, Elizabeth let out one strangled sob and raced to her and Jack's shared cabin. Before following her, Jack looked around the deck and saw that all of Davy Jones' ex-crew had vanished, presumably back to their own ship to claim Norrington as their Captain. Gibbs slowly approached him.

"We won, Cap'n," he smiled faintly.

"Not all of us, Gibbs," Jack said sadly, glancing over his shoulder at the _Flying Dutchman_. "Not all of us."

"Ye did the right thing, Jack," Gibbs said sincerely. "It's like the lass said...ye always were a good man."

Jack gave him a confused look. "When did she say that?"

"Shortly after you died..." Gibbs told him, "...she'd stay in your cabin with ye, and she'd cry 'till she couldn't cry no more. But she'd always say the same thing...'He was a good man'."

Jack smiled.

"Yer a lucky man, Cap'n," Gibbs said, tapping Jack gently on the shoulder.

Jack smiled back at him. "I know."

And with that, Jack left Gibbs standing there amongst the dead bodies of the crewmen of the _Flying Dutchman_.

-----

Norrington gasped as he opened his eyes. He was alive. He reached down to his chest and ran his pale fingers along the outline of the scar, where his heart had once been.

Realising he was lying on the cold, wooden deck, he stood up, and was soon approached by someone.

"Captain Norrington," the man said, bowing his head.

"Aye," Norrington nodded. "Who are you?"

"Me name's Bootstrap...Bootstrap Bill," the man answered.

"You're Will's father," Norrington said; it was not a question, it was a statement.

"Aye," Bootstrap smiled. "But my son has not pleased me with his cruel actions."

"You mean killing Jack?" Norrington asked.

Bootstrap nodded. "I am sorry to have to tell you this, Captain, but...you have one day ashore, and then ten years at sea."

Norrington looked down sadly. "I had heard of the rumours."

"The rumours are true," Bootstrap said miserably. "Or you can leave now, for the next ten years."

Norrington shook his head, before looking over to the _Black Pearl_. "I should just like to thank the man who saved my life, and then we shall be on our way."

"Aye, Captain."

-----

Jack was surprised when he heard Gibbs call his name out seconds before he reached his cabin door. He turned back around to see Norrington standing with Gibbs. Jack made his way over to them cautiously.

"Jack," Norrington smiled, outstretching his hand. Jack took it, and they shook hands.

"Thankyou," Norrington said genuinely. "Without your help and quick thinking...I'd be dead."

"And Davy Jones would not," Gibbs added.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Norrington asked curiously.

"She is in our cabin," Jack said, pointing over to it.

Norrington left Jack with Gibbs, and quietly knocked on the cabin door.

"Come in," he heard a sad voice reply.

Norrington opened the door, and went inside. Elizabeth looked up at him.

"James?" she asked. He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I had one day to do with what I please," he shrugged. "I've already thanked Jack, now I must thank you."

"For what?" she asked, looking down at the floor, wiping her eyes.

"For making me realise that I've been doing the wrong thing all these years," he admitted. She looked at him questioningly. "I never wanted the high-ranking job with the high pay...no matter what I told myself."

"What did you want?" Elizabeth asked interestedly.

"I've realised now that I want freedom."

Elizabeth smiled.

---Flashback---

"It's not just a keel, a hull, a deck and sails...that's what a ship _needs_..." Jack said lovingly, as Elizabeth gazed up into his eyes, lit up by the fire not far away, and talking about what he really loved, "...but what a ship _is_..."

Elizabeth watched him exclaim his words using his hands to demonstrate. He really knew what he was talking about.

"What the _Black Pearl _really is...is freedom," he finished, staring out at the black sea in front of the island he and Elizabeth were sharing.

---End Flashback---

"So I just wanted to say...thanks," Norrington smiled before walking out of the door.

Elizabeth followed him, and she held Jack's hand as they all watched Norrington depart back to his own ship. The ship disappeared beneath the waves, and Jack and Elizabeth proceeded back to their cabin.

Jack sat down on the bed, but Elizabeth remained standing by the door.

"Come and sit, love," Jack said quietly, patting the space beside him.

Elizabeth mutely shook her head. Jack raised an eyebrow, but didn't object.

"He wanted freedom..." she whispered. Jack looked at her.

"Well, now he has it," Jack smiled. Again, Elizabeth shook her head.

"No..." she went on, "He's doomed. Doomed to do the duty of ferrying souls to the other side. That's not freedom, Jack, that's imprisonment."

She seemed to be angry as she spoke those words. No, she seemed to be angry _at him_.

"He was forced to stab the heart..." Elizabeth said sadly.

"He would have died otherwise!" Jack protested. She just looked at him. "Why are you angry with me?"

"Because when I was scared, _you_ _weren't there_!" she cried angrily, tears streaming down her cheeks, again.

"I was killed!" Jack shouted. "I had no choice in the matter! Do you honestly think I'd abandon you on purpose?!"

Elizabeth didn't reply. Instead, she looked down at the floor. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I couldn't help being shot," he went on softly.

"I know, but..." Elizabeth whimpered, looking back at him. As she saw Jack's eyes start to water, before he hurriedly blinked the tears away, Elizabeth realised he'd literally been to hell and back...all for her.

Jack turned his head to avoid her gaze. She slowly walked over to him, sitting down beside him on the bed. He turned to face her again.

"I'm sorry," she said, brushing some of his hair behind his ear. She was surprised when she felt his hand on the base of her neck, and he leant down slightly, and he kissed her.

He kissed her for what seemed like a decade, and it could have been at least a millennium before they parted. Knowing where this was headed, Elizabeth pulled Jack's shirt over his head.

Jack looked at her as she discarded his shirt on the floor, and he watched when she faltered for a moment.

Elizabeth felt a rising lump in her throat at the sight of the recent bullet wound. She hesitantly reached out and touched it. She felt Jack flinch and immediately felt bad.

"Sorry," she apologized, kissing him again.

"It's alright, love," Jack grunted in pain. "Just don't do it again."

Elizabeth nodded, and they proceeded to remove their clothing, until Elizabeth, starting to tear up again, said, "Leave me breathless, Jack."

Jack leant down and kissed her again.

"Make me forget," she said quietly. She was almost pleading.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face before saying, "I will, darlin'. Everythin's gonna be alright now."

She nodded, and they kissed and made love all that night, until finally, they were too exhausted to continue, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Just so you know, that is the first time I have ever used the term 'make love' because I really despise that phrase, it sounds so corny, but unfortunately, it's the most romantic and loving way to put it.

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


	30. Chapter 30 Oh, The Irony

Well, this is the final chapter, and after this, it's all over. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm unsure so far.

A big thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story through it all, and this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads it, and also to all of my friends, you're all fantastic! Enjoy!

* * *

Started With A Kiss

_Chapter 30 – Oh, The Irony_

The next morning, Elizabeth woke before Jack. Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled as she felt his bare body pressed against hers, his arm wrapped protectively around her, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

She rolled over from lying on her back to lying so she was facing him. She tried to move closer to him, but found that they were already as close as they could be, with no clothes acting as a barrier between them.

Elizabeth sighed contentedly, as it dawned on her that _this _was the kind of existence she'd longed for all her life. She wanted to be free; free to pursue adventure, free to be with the man she loved, free.

But, being a highly-esteemed woman of class and high expectations, she was never allowed those kinds of wishful thoughts.

Jack stirred beside her and she felt his eyes open against her neck. He lifted his head, and laid it back on the pillow, so that he was looking deep into Elizabeth's eyes, smiling happily as he did so. She smiled and saw the love radiating out of his deep brown eyes, which were so easy to get lost in.

No words were passed between them. The silence said everything. The gentle wind blowing outside the ship was enough to speak their words for them.

After a few more minutes of cuddling and snuggling close together, Elizabeth noticed that Jack had drifted back off to sleep. She carefully, so as not to wake him, removed his arm from around her waist, and climbed out of bed. She put on a loose shirt of Jack's, finding it hung loosely around her quite comfortably, she slipped on some slippers of sorts, and leaving her legs bare, she walked out onto the deck.

-----

It was still early morning, so there were only two crew members out, and the mist still hung damply in the air. She wrapped her arms around herself, and ignoring the goose bumps rising on her legs, she walked quietly and slowly, to the very front of the ship, simply gazing out to the sea, something she hadn't done in too long.

The sound of the waves gently lapping at the side of the _Black Pearl _was soothing. It made her feel peaceful, and tranquil, a feeling that had been absent for too long recently.

Looking around, she saw Cotton up at the wheel, safely steering the ship through the fog, and she saw Gibbs checking the ropes. Both were faithful crew members and Elizabeth admired them greatly.

Turning her attention back to the ocean, she looked down and saw the salty spray rising off it. She closed her eyes as she breathed it in.

She rolled her head backwards happily, and was surprised when it came into contact with something. She was further surprised by her reaction; she did nothing. Panic should have spread through her body like wildfire, but for some reason, it didn't.

Two strong arms wound their way around her waist and she felt Jack lie his head on her shoulder.

"What are ye doin' out here all alone in the cold?" he asked. She giggled at the sensation of his jaw moving against her shoulder as he talked.

"Just enjoying the feeling," she answered vaguely, her eyes still shut.

"We're free now," Jack mused, "Gibbs says that as soon as word reached Beckett's men of Davy Jones' death, the entire fleet retreated."

"Miserable cowards," Elizabeth remarked.

"When you're dealin' with pirates as fierce as us, love," Jack went on, "they have every reason to be scared."

Elizabeth smiled when they were referred to as pirates.

She put her hands on Jack's arms around her, and whispered, "I love you, Jack."

She heard him whisper back to her, "And I you, Lizzie, and I you."

-----

Approximately seven months later, all was well between the pirate Captain and his now heavily pregnant fiancée, who was looking ready to burst any day now.

Jack had forced her to be confined in their cabin, as he wanted no harm to come to either Elizabeth or the baby from working too hard out on deck. Still, it had taken a lot of persuading Elizabeth to get her to stay in there. But, of course, Jack had assured her that it was all for the best in the end.

Now, as Elizabeth lay on the bed, wearing one of Jack's shirts to attempt to disguise her hugely overgrown stomach, of course failing miserably, she gasped as she felt a sudden wetness in between her legs.

She groaned; Tia Dalma had warned her that this was how you knew it had begun. She was having the baby, _now_.

"Jack!" she cried out desperately, hoping that he wasn't too far away to hear her.

He was at her side within minutes, a worried expression on his face. "What is it?"

"I think the baby's coming," Elizabeth said, fear filling her wide eyes.

Jack only nodded, before saying hurriedly, "I'll get Tia Dalma."

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped. He looked at her worriedly, and saw the tears swimming in her eyes.

"I'll be right back!" he said quickly, before hurrying out.

Elizabeth started crying out in pain. Jack returned in a few minutes, Tia Dalma at his heel. He immediately knelt down at Elizabeth's side and gasped in pain as Elizabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed immensely hard.

"Easy love," he gasped out.

But Elizabeth was too busy screaming out in agony to notice. Tia Dalma looked totally in control, as if she knew exactly what to do. Come to think of it, she did.

"Push, Elizabeth, push!" she urged. Elizabeth was clearly trying, but it was taking a hell of a lot out of her.

"Marry me, Jack!" she screamed out.

"What?" Jack asked, dumbfounded.

"Marry me!" she screamed again.

"Barbossa!" he called out. The man came rushing in.

"Marry us!" Jack demanded.

Knowing it was best not to argue, he started, "Do ye, Jack Sparrow, take ye, Elizabeth Swann, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do!" Jack shouted happily over Elizabeth's ringing cries.

"And do ye, Elizabeth Swann, take ye, Jack Sparrow, to be your lawful wedded husband?" he went on.

"I do!" she screamed, eyes clenched shut it pain.

"By the power vested in me as a Captain, I pronounce you pirate and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Barbossa proclaimed.

Elizabeth snapped her head towards Jack and they leaned in for an extremely passionate kiss, considering the circumstances.

"Ow, it hurts!" Elizabeth cried out desperately, reluctantly tearing away from Jack's lips. She cried out again, pushing with all her might. Jack could only hold her hand and watch helplessly as she gave birth to his child.

This went on for another ten minutes, until finally, the sound of a baby's cries filled the room. Elizabeth gave one final gasp and collapsed back onto the bed, her eyes shut, panting for breath.

Tia Dalma moved to the foot of the bed, and picked up the baby. The baby _girl_.

Jack left the room, only to return shortly with a cloth and a bowl of warm water. From where, they didn't know, but now wasn't the time for questions. He watched with patience as Tia Dalma washed the baby. He was scared to hold her should he harm her.

But, he fetched a blanket and carefully wrapped his daughter in it, holding her safely. He moved back to Elizabeth's side, who was lying exhausted with a sweaty brow. Elizabeth's droopy eyes sleepily opened and she smiled faintly at the sight of Jack holding their baby.

He pulled a chair over, and sat in it, handing the baby girl to Elizabeth, who could only look down and smile at her.

"She's beautiful," she whispered happily.

Jack brushed a strand of wet hair from Elizabeth's face and whispered, "So are you. But, yes, she is."

He looked around the room and noticed that Tia Dalma had silently left. He leant over and captured Elizabeth's lips with his own gently.

They both smiled and looked at the baby girl, sweetly sleeping in her mother's arms.

"What should we name her?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Jack shrugged. "What do you like?"

"I like Evelyn," she replied fondly, not taking her eyes off her newborn daughter.

Jack considered and then said, "Me too."

Elizabeth turned and smiled at him.

"Evelyn Sparrow," Jack smiled. "Such a pretty name...like that of her mother's...Elizabeth Sparrow."

Elizabeth's smile only grew wider. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Lizzie," he replied.

They both looked down at Evelyn, who was gurgling and making little baby noises.

Jack felt a swelling pride inside him as he looked at his little family. He thought about the fact that he was now a father, and was surprised to find it didn't scare him in the slightest, instead, only making him that much happier.

He felt like laughing as he thought of the irony that all of this had been started with a kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, I can't believe it! It's finally over! I thought the ending was rather fitting, with the birth of Evelyn...by the way, a big thanks to my good friend Robyn (Bob) for the suggestion of Evelyn as their daughter's name!

Review please!

QueenSerenity818 out.


End file.
